Would you leave the best behind?
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sechzehn Jahre nach der Seine kehren Valjean und Javert nach Montreuil-sur-mer zurück, wo überraschende Aufgaben auf sie warten. Sequel zu It’s Valjean and Javert“, Slash
1. Chapter 1

There, out in the darkness

**Would you leave the best behind?**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sechzehn Jahre nach der Seine kehren Valjean und Javert nach Montreuil-sur-mer zurück, wo überraschende Aufgaben auf sie warten. Sequel zu „It's Valjean and Javert", Slash_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und schon sehr lange einander._

_Für St.K. – ich befürchte, wir inspirieren uns gegenseitig._

1. Kapitel

„Weißt du, ich denke, ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen können", sagte Valjean, während er zusammen mit Javert die Oper verließ. Sie hatten einer Vorstellung von Donizettis „La Favorite" beigewohnt, in der Javerts Nichte Fides die Leonor gesungen hatte und ihr Immer-mal-wieder-Liebhaber Patrice Arthur den Fernand. „Seit zehn Jahren geht es mit den beiden schon. Da sollte man doch eigentlich langsam wissen, was man will. Entweder sie heiraten, oder sie lassen es ganz bleiben."

Javert seufzte leise und ein wenig abwesend. Der etwas unstete Lebenswandel von Fides war ein wunder Punkt für sie beide. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte es ändern, aber du weiß, daß meine Versuche nicht sehr erfolgreich waren, auf die beiden einzuwirken. M. Arthur erklärt, er sei doch nicht wahnsinnig, Fides zu heiraten, und sie, daß ich der letzte Mensch wäre, der ihr Vorträge über Moral halten sollte."

„Sie hat manchmal wirklich ein mehr als freches Mundwerk", bemerkte Valjean und griff nach Javerts Arm, als suchte er Halt; für jeden zufälligen Zuschauer hätte diese Berührung völlig unverfänglich gewirkt, schließlich war Valjean fast achtzig Jahre alt.

Javert nahm die Geste als das, was sie war, ein liebevolles Zeichen ihrer tiefen Vertrautheit.

Es war ein kühler Spätherbstabend des Jahres 1847, an dem die beiden Männer auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Valjean stützte sich beim Gehen auf seinen Stock, ein Anblick, den Javert beängstigend fand. Er erinnerte ihn daran, daß Valjean zwölf Jahre älter als er selbst war. Die Vorstellung, daß Valjean ihm eines Tages in den Tod vorausgehen könnte und ihn allein zurücklassen würde, war mehr als ausreichend, um ihm deutlich zu machen, daß es mehr war, als er zu ertragen imstande wäre.

Seit fünfzehneinhalb Jahren gab es nichts, was Javert und Valjean hätte auseinanderreißen können. Sie waren kaum einmal mehr als ein paar Stunden voneinander getrennt gewesen. Doch jetzt gab es etwas, das dieses ändern würde, auch wenn Valjean von dem Schatten über ihnen noch nichts ahnte.

Schon seit mehreren Tagen rätselte Javert, wie er dieses Thema anschneiden sollte, denn es bedurfte keiner wahrsagenden Mutter, um zu wissen, daß Valjean von der Eröffnung, die er zu machen hatte, wenig begeistert sein würde. Aber er konnte nicht mehr warten. Die Situation würde vor Weihnachten noch eskalieren, das stand fest, und es noch länger aufzuschieben, wäre absurd gewesen. Die gesamte Vorstellung hatten sich seine Gedanken damit beschäftigt, nur um immer wieder zu einem Schluß zu kommen. Es gab keine andere Wahl, Javert mußte das Problem an diesem Abend ansprechen, sobald sie in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt waren.

Trotz der mehr als fünfzehn gemeinsamen Jahre fand es Javert immer noch schwer, Dinge anzusprechen, die unangenehm waren. Er wußte, daß er mit dem großzügigsten Menschen der Welt zusammenlebte, der ihm nichts abschlagen würde, doch trotzdem war es immer schwierig, weil es fünfzig Jahre lang ungewohnt gewesen war, und es niemals seinem Naturell entsprochen hatte, über Probleme zu sprechen.

„Einen Sou für deine Gedanken", unterbrach Valjean die Stille.

„Sie sind keinen Sou wert", erwiderte Javert.

„Was ist dann mit dir los? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir ein Schwerverbrecher durch die Lappen gegangen, und das liegt sicherlich nicht daran, daß Fides ihre Liebschaft nicht legalisieren will."

Hatte Javert wirklich geglaubt, Valjean darüber täuschen zu können, daß etwas in ihm vorging? Natürlich gelang das nicht, er hatte viel zu wenig Übung darin, Geheimnisse zu haben, zu verbergen, und dann noch vor der Person, die ihn besser kannte als jeder andere. „Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen."

„Was?"

„Wenn wir zuhause sind."

Valjean warf Javert einen beunruhigten Seitenblick zu. Wenn der Jüngere nicht mit dem herausrückte, was ihn belastete, war das nie ein gutes Zeichen. Auch wenn es Valjean inzwischen schwerfiel, schneller zu gehen, aufgrund des Beines, das er nachzog, tat er das jetzt. Er wollte so bald wie möglich wissen, was nicht in Ordnung war.

In ihrer Wohnung ließ sich Valjean, nachdem er sich Hut, Mantel und Stock entledigt hatte, in seinen Sessel fallen und blickte Javert auffordernd an.

Dieser ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, wo ihre Haushälterin Marguerite etwas Brot und Käse sowie je eine Karaffe mit Rotwein und Wasser zurechtgestelt hatte. Er goß ein Glas Wein ein und reichte es Valjean. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Ich kann nicht hierbleiben", stieß Javert hervor.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Valjean irritiert. Wovon sprach Javert? Er hatte doch nicht etwa vor, ihn zu verlassen?

„Ich werde Paris für eine Weile den Rücken kehren müssen."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich befürchte, daß in Kürze das Gleiche passieren wird, das schon 1830 passiert ist. Ein König, der einen Fehler macht, und die Massen, die sich erheben… Und Marius plant schon wieder, sich an einer Revolution zu beteiligen."

Valjean starrte ihn an. „Bist du sicher? Woher weißt du das? Hat er das erzählt?"

„Nein, aber ich höre es aus dem heraus, was er sagt, mit wem er verkehrt…" Javert fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Und ich kann das nicht gutheißen. Es ist gegen das Gesetz, eine Revolution zu planen. Es wäre meine Pflicht, ihn anzuzeigen, wenn er auch nur einen Schritt weitergehen wird, was er zweifellos tut. Ich will ihn aber nicht denunzieren müssen." Er seufzte. „Und du weißt, daß Konflikte dieser Art bei mir unweigerlich auf einer Brücke enden. Wir sind beide älter als damals, und ich befürchte, daß die Chancen, daß du mich ein weiteres Mal aus dem Wasser ziehen kannst, vernachlässigenswert gering sind. Daher ziehe ich es vor, Paris zu verlassen."

„Einverstanden. Wohin reisen wir?" fragte Valjean ausgesprochen unternehmungslustig.

„Du willst mitkommen?"

„Hattest du etwa Zweifel daran?" Valjean hatte keine Sekunde benötigt, um seine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Ich verstehe deine Gründe, weswegen du Paris verlassen willst. Aber ich würde dir nie erlauben, mich hier zurückzulassen. Wie du richtig sagtest, sind wir beide älter geworden. Niemand kann sagen, wie viele Jahre uns noch vergönnt sein werden, und da werde ich mit Sicherheit keinen Tag von dir getrennt sein wollen."

„Du willst dir das wirklich zumuten?" Javert fühlte sich zwischen Zweifel und Freude hin- und hergerissen. „Ich meine, all das hier, deine Familie, für wer weiß wie lange zu verlassen?"

„Was ist das gegen die Aussicht, von dir verlassen zu werden?" Valjean blickte aufmerksam zu Javert herüber. „Es sei denn natürlich, du wolltest aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, daß ich dich begleite."

„Du kannst nicht ernsthaft daran zweifeln, daß ich in deiner Nähe sein will, oder?" Javert ging vor Valjeans Sessel in die Knie. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das wirklich zumuten möchtest, das Reisen, ein Leben in der Fremde..."

Valjeans Augen zeigten ein amüsiertes Funkeln, als er auf Javert hinunter sah. „Willst du damit etwa sagen, ich sei alt?"

„Du wirst achtzig", erinnerte Javert ihn mit entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit.

„Ich bin in der Lage zu zählen."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, du könntest dich überanstrengen."

„Wenn du mich diesen Wein noch austrinken läßt, können wir gerne nebenan weiter darüber diskutieren, wer von uns alt ist und sich überanstrengen könnte."

Gegen seinen Willen mußte Javert lächeln. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Problem auftauchte, um das er sich ewig Gedanken machte, bewies Valjean, daß es eigentlich gar kein Problem war. Mit einem Heiligen zusammenzuleben, hatte mehr als nur einen Vorteil.

XXX

Valjean genoß die Wärme von Javerts Körper, dessen Brust an seinen Rücken geschmiegt war, und lauschte den tiefen Atemzügen, die signalisierten, daß der andere schlief. Er fühlte sich geborgen. Wenn er anderthalb Jahrzehnte zurückdachte, hätte er damals den Gedanken weit von sich gewiesen, daß die Worte „Geborgenheit" und „Javert" etwas im gleichen Satz zu suchen haben könnten, doch schon kurz nach jenen schicksalsvollen Tagen im Juni 1832 hatte er gewußt, daß es mehr war, als zwei alternde Männer, die beieinander Halt und Trost suchten, daß es niemals zuvor, niemals danach und niemals mit einem anderen Lebewesen eine solche tiefe Liebe geben konnte. Sie hatten viel zusammen durchgemacht, bis sie sich gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit gefunden hatten, und ihr Zusammenleben war gelegentlich von der Vergangenheit überschattet gewesen, doch ihre Liebe war immer stärker gewesen.

Ganz plötzlich schoß Valjean eine Idee durch den Kopf. Er griff nach Javerts Arm, der ihm von hinten umschlang, und stupste ihn an.

„Wenn du immer noch nicht genug hast, schwöre ich hiermit feierlich, dich nie wieder alt zu nennen, oder die Befürchtung zu äußern, du könntest dich überanstrengen", murmelte Javert schläfrig und öffnete dabei seine Augen nur einen schmalen Spalt.

„Ich hatte gerade einen faszinierenden Gedanken", sagte Valjean und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Oh, Gott", stöhnte Javert gespielt entsetzt auf, „bitte nicht schon wieder. Was ist es diesmal? Ein Wohltätigkeitskonzert mit Fides und Arthur? Eine weitere Suppenküche? Ein Heim für gefallene Hunde?" Er angelte nach den Streichhölzern und zündete die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch an.

„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Valjean mit deutlichen Zeichen von Zerknirschung.

„Schlimmer", seufzte Javert, nahm seinen Worten jedoch die Wirkung, weil er sich zu Valjean hinüberbeugte und diesen auf die Stirn küßte. „Also, welcher Gedanke fasziniert dich so, daß du mich um halb drei aus dem Schlaf reißt?"

„Ich weiß, wohin wir gehen, wenn wir Paris verlassen", sprudelte es aus Valjean förmlich heraus.

„Ein nettes Kurbad, wo wir scheußliches Wasser trinken, und unter hirnlosen Matronen, die versuchen, ihre Töchter günstig zu verheiraten, lustwandeln?"

„Nein, mir ist gerade klargeworden, daß wir noch eine große Schuld abtragen müssen, bevor wir diese Welt verlassen."

„Eine Schuld, die _wir_ abtragen müssen?" Javert war selten schwer von Begriff, aber er wußte in diesem Moment wirklich nicht, welche Schuld Valjean und er gemeinsam zu tilgen hätten.

„Ja, du und ich, wir haben einmal eine ganze Stadt ruiniert." Als Valjean den verständnislosen Blick Javerts sah, fuhr er fort: „Montreuil-sur-mer."

„Jetzt übertreibst du unsere Bedeutung."

„Die Fabrik lief gut, bevor ich mich stellte, bevor du mich verhaftetest. Danach mußte sie schließen. Die Leute verloren ihre Arbeit, der bescheidene Wohlstand der Stadt verschwand. Wäre nicht meine Vergangenheit gewesen, wegen der du mich verhaftet hast, wäre es nicht geschehen."

„Und nun sollen wir diese Stadt dem Abgrund entreißen, in den wir sie gestoßen haben?" fragte Javert eine Spur zu melodramatisch. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Wir könnten die Fabrik erneut eröffnen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich das Eigentum daran jemals verloren habe."

„Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob du es jemals erlangt hast", kommentierte Javert trocken. „Immerhin war der Eigentümer ein gewisser M. Madeleine, der niemals legal existiert hat."

„Das ist eine Frage, die Marius klären kann. Wozu haben wir einen Anwalt in der Familie?"

„Apropos Marius. Willst du Cosette und ihm sagen, daß wir Paris verlassen, und wohin wir gehen?"

„Ja, sicher."

„So sicher ist das nicht, du warst schließlich mal ein Experte auf dem Gebiet des spurlosen Verschwindens."

„Du hast mich immer wieder gefunden, so spurlos kann das Verschwinden nicht gewesen sein." Valjean merkte, daß das Gespräch vom eigentlichen Thema abzudriften drohte. „Dann bist du damit einverstanden, daß wir nach Montreuil zurückkehren?"

„Wenn du dorthin willst, werden wir dahin gehen. Ich will nur Paris verlassen, in welche Richtung ich das tue, ist mir gleich." Javert beugte sich hinüber zur Kerze und blies diese aus. „Und jetzt laß uns schlafen. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nämlich ein alter Mann."

Valjean lachte leise und kuschelte sich wieder in Javerts Arme.

XXX

Am folgenden Abend besuchten sie Cosette und Marius im Haus in der Rue Plumet. Es kostete Valjean einen Blick, um festzustellen, daß Javert Recht hatte. Marius hatte das Gartenhaus in eine Revolutionszentrale verwandelt, wo er mit Gleichgesinnten diskutierte, eine Neuauflage des Café Musain, nur auf Privatgrund.

Valjean wußte sofort, daß sie in der vergangenen Nacht die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten, als er sah, wie sich Javerts Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, und die Mundwinkel mißbilligend zuckten. Es war höchste Zeit, Paris zu verlassen.

Bevor sie auch nur ein einziges Wort gewechselt hatten, waren sie bereits von den vier Pontmercy-Kindern umringt, wobei Marie-Eponine inzwischen nicht mehr als Kind durchging. Mit ihren fast fünfzehn Jahren war sie schon fast eine junge Dame.

Cosette folgte den Kindern etwas langsamer. Sie wirkte ein wenig besorgt, wie Valjean feststellte, was in ihm gleichfalls dieses Gefühl auslöste. Während die Kinder Javert belagerten, fragte Valjean seine Tochter vorsichtig: „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Oder besser nein. Ich weiß es nicht." Cosette zögerte etwas, denn sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich bin ein wenig in Sorge. Marius ist dabei, sich wieder politisch zu engagieren, aber ich weiß nicht, was Javert davon halten wird. Lucien Danois hat Marius schon gesagt, daß er diese Aktivitäten nicht gutheißen kann. Und Javert ist Royalist und… Ich will einfach nicht, daß Politik unsere Familie spaltet."

„Das will keiner von uns", antwortete Valjean.

Als etwas später die ganze Familie beim Abendessen saß, war es deutlich, daß schon ein unmerklicher Riß existierte. Sowohl Javert als auch Marius bemühten sich auffällig, das Tischgespräch weit von aktueller Politik fernzuhalten. Nachdem Valjean sich dies eine Weile angesehen hatte, wandte er sich an seinen Schwiegersohn. „Ich habe da eine juristische Frage. Wem gehört eigentlich rechtlich gesehen die Fabrik in Montreuil-sur-mer?"

„Die Fabrik des M. Madeleine?" Marius dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. „Wenn der Staat wegen Ihrer Verurteilungen sie nicht eingezogen hat, demjenigen, der sie gekauft hat, also Ihnen. Wieso fragen Sie? Sie brauchen doch nicht etwa Geld und wollen sie verkaufen, oder? Sie müssen nur sagen, welche Summe, und wir geben sie Ihnen."

„Danke, wir kommen gut zurecht", beeilte sich Valjean zu sagen. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, daß sein so klug gewählter Anfang so gründlich mißverstanden werden würde. „Nein, ich denke darüber nach, sie wieder zu eröffnen."

„Aber Papa", brachte Cosette nach einer kurzen Pause hervor, „wieso denn das nach all den Jahren?"

„Wann, wenn nicht jetzt?" erwiderte Valjean und warf einen fast hilflosen Blick über den Tisch zu Javert hinüber, der nur die Augenbrauen hob. Es würde wohl nicht so leicht werden, wie Valjean es sich vorgestellt hatte, zumal er die wahren Gründe, weshalb sie Paris verlassen würden, lieber nicht enthüllen wollte. Stattdessen begann Valjean von der großen Schuld, die sie gegenüber den Bewohnern von Montreuil-sur-mer auf sich geladen hatten, zu sprechen; ein Argument, das Cosette und Marius in ihrer Gutmütigkeit prompt überzeugte.

Es war schon relativ spät, als sich die beiden Männer auf den Weg heim machten. Obwohl bereits ziemlich frostiges Wetter herrschte, hatten sie abgelehnt, einen Wagen zu nehmen.

Sie gingen langsam den vertrauten Weg, den sie in den vergangenen Jahren so oft zurückgelegt hatten. Es war ein stiller Abschied, vielleicht nur für ein paar Monate, in ihrem Alter konnte er jedoch auch leicht ein Abschied für immer sein.

„Weißt du, daß ich mich heute das erste Mal alt gefühlt habe?" bemerkte Javert nach einer Weile.

„Du? Niemals", erwiderte Valjean überzeugt.

„Doch, wirklich. Als ich heute mit Marie-Eponine sprach, konnte ich kaum glauben, daß diese junge Dame und das kleine Bündel Mensch, das ich über das Taufbecken gehalten habe, ein und dieselbe Person sind. Fast fünfzehn Jahre, kaum zu glauben. Sie ist übrigens verliebt", fügte Javert nach einer Pause hinzu.

Valjean blieb abrupt stehen. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Sie hat es mir gesagt."

„Sie erzählt dir so etwas?"

„Ich finde mich auch nicht gerade die naheliegendste Wahl, um über die Gefühle eines jungen Mädchens ins Vertrauen gezogen werden", gab Javert zu. „Ich weiß auch immer noch nicht, ob meine Reaktion der Situation angemessen war."

„Wie war deine Reaktion?" fragte Valjean neugierig.

„Interessiert."

„Dann kannst du mir sicher auch sagen, wer der Glückliche ist?"

„Pierre Danois."

„Nicht gut", entfuhr es Valjean. „Das wird hoffentlich nicht so eine Romeo-und-Julia-Geschichte werde. Marie-Eponines Vater auf Seiten der Revolutionäre, Pierres Vaters auf Seiten der Polizei…"

„Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, daß ein Mitglied deiner Familie sich in Liebesdingen an so Kleinigkeiten wie verschiedenen Seiten beirren lassen würde." Javert konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Denn wenn es so wäre, dann wären wir beide wohl kaum da, wo wir jetzt sind."


	2. Chapter 2

2

2. Kapitel

Die Postkutsche rumpelte durch den Norden Frankreichs. In Aras waren die letzten anderen Passagiere ausgestiegen, so daß nur noch Javert und Valjean sich im Inneren der Kutsche befanden. Auf dem Dach war ihr Gepäck befestigt; nebst eines großen Koffers, den Cosette ihnen bei dem tränenreichen Abschied aufgenötigt hatte, welcher einige ihrer Ansicht nach für die Provinz überlebenswichtige Dinge enthielt.

Bis Aras hatte Javert und Valjean kaum gesprochen, denn die anderen Reisenden hinderten sie daran, über das zu reden, was ihnen auf der Seele lag, doch nun waren sie ungestört. „Je näher wie Montreuil kommen, desto weniger bin ich sicher, daß es eine gute Idee war, dorthin zurückzukehren", sagte Javert. „Ich habe so meine Zweifel, daß man uns herzlich willkommen heißen wird."

„Aber genau das ist doch der Grund für unsere Rückkehr", erwiderte Valjean.

„An dich werden die Menschen, abgesehen von dem Ende nur positive Erinnerungen haben, aber ich werde wenig erfreuliche Erinnerungen wecken."

„Seit wann machst du dir Gedanken darüber, was die Menschen von dir denken könnten?"

„Es ist der Ort meiner dunkelsten Stunden."

„Es ist der Ort unseres ersten Kusses", erinnerte Valjean.

Javert widersprach nicht, auch wenn die Umstände dieses Kusses ausgesprochen wenig mit glücklichen Momenten zu tun hatten.

Draußen vor dem Fenster tauchten die ersten Häuser auf, eigentlich nicht viel mehr als Hütten. Javert fragte sich, ob diese Hütten schon damals so erbärmlich gewesen waren, und es ihm nur nicht aufgefallen war, oder ob ihr Aussehen den Niedergang der Stadt widerspiegelte. Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als die Kutsche in die Stadt hinein fuhr. Die Gebäude waren vertraut, aber hatten damals anders ausgesehen, neuer, gepflegter. Nun gab es kaum ein Haus, dessen Anstrich in den letzten Jahren erneuert worden war. Die Menschen auf den Straßen ließen nicht erkennen, daß es der Stadt vor einem Vierteljahrhundert einmal gutgegangen war.

Valjean starrte wie gebannt nach draußen, und man hätte ihn nicht seit fast einem halben Jahrhundert kennen müssen, oder ein so versierter Ermittler wie Javert sein, um zu erkennen, daß er bereits Pläne schmiedete. Diese Stadt würde mit Sicherheit binnen weniger Wochen ein neues Krankenhaus und eine Suppenküche haben. Valjean konnte nicht anders, genausowenig wie Javert anders konnte, als seine Tätigkeiten mit sanfter Ironie aus der Distanz zu betrachten, um ihm liebenvollen Halt zu geben, wenn dieser benötigt wurde.

Der Wagen hielt an der Poststation, und Valjean sprang mit einer für sein Alter überraschenden Lebendigkeit aus der Kutsche. Javert folgte etwas langsamer und sog nach der abgestandenen Luft den eisig kalten Windhauch ein, der vom Atlantik heranwehte.

Es war später Nachmittag, die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, und die meisten Passanten waren auf dem Weg nach Hause, den sie unterbrachen, um interessiert zuzusehen, wie eine immense Menge Gepäck vom Dach der Kutsche entladen und in das gegenüberliegende Gasthaus getragen wurde.

„Solltest du vorgehabt haben, unsere Ankunft geheim zu halten, hat das nicht besonders gut funktioniert", raunte Javert Valjean zu.

„Immer ganz freundlich", gab Valjean zurück und hob grüßend seinen Hut ein Stück, während er gleichzeitig ihrem Publikum ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte.

Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken hellten sich die Mienen der Umstehenden auf, ein Effekt, den Javert selbst nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren immer noch faszinierend finden konnte. Er selbst gab sich nicht die Mühe, ein Lächeln zu verschwenden, sondern folgte ihrem Gepäck in das Gasthaus. Ein Zimmer nebst Privatsalon war schnell angemietet; es schienen keine anderen Gäste dort abgestiegen zu sein.

Nach sie ihre Habseligkeiten verstaut hatten – Cosettes Riesenkoffer blieb vorsorglich geschlossen – schlug Valjean vor, sich die Beine zu vertreten, bevor das Abendessen serviert wurde. Er schien förmlich vor Tatendrang zu platzen, während Javerts Enthusiasmus sich doch in Grenzen hielt. Diese Stadt machte ihn nervös. Zuviel war hier geschehen, als daß er sich von Valjean anstecken lassen konnte, dem es nichts auszumachen schien, daß dies der Ort war, an dem er sich entschieden hatte, für einen unbekannten Herumtreiber den Tod oder lebenslange Zwangsarbeit in Kauf zu nehmen.

Inzwischen war die Dunkelheit fast vollständig hereingebrochen. Die Straßen waren leer, wirkten dabei aber nicht friedlich, sondern verlassen. Ihre Schritte führten die beiden Männer über den Marktplatz hinweg am Rathaus vorbei. Die Polizeistation war dunkel, nur hinter einem Fenster brannte Licht.

Früher, dachte Javert, hatten sie hier Präsenz gezeigt, durch viel Licht bewiesen, daß sie über die Einhaltung der Gesetze wachten. Früher, ergänzte Javert für sich selbst, hast du dich da drinnen durch einen Bürgermeister demütigen lassen.

Bevor die Erinnerung schmerzen konnte, spürte er auf einmal Valjeans Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Hätte ich nicht so eine Heidenangst vor dir gehabt, hätte ich sicherlich versucht, vernünftig mit dir zu reden, anstatt zu befehlen", sagte Valjean leise. „Das mußte dich ja gegen mich aufbringen."

„Mein heiliger Jean", murmelte Javert und ergriff die Hand auf seiner Schulter. „War ich sehr furchteinflößend?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe erst auf der Barrikade aufgehört, mich vor dir zu fürchten. Da habe ich angefangen, mich um dich zu ängstigen."

In diesem Moment verloren Montreuil-sur-mer und die damit verbundenen Erinnerungen für Javert ihren Schrecken. Es war gleichgültig, was hier vor so vielen Jahren passiert war, solange sie sich zusammen diesen Erinnerungen stellen konnten.

Langsam schlenderten sie weiter auf dem unmittelbaren Stadtzentrum hinaus. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie häufig ich diesen Weg gegangen bin in der Hoffnung, dich bei irgend etwas Verbotenem zu überraschen?" fragte Javert, als er erkannte, wohin sie gingen. „Es hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht, daß du einfach keine Straftaten begehen wolltest."

Sie standen vor dem großen Gebäude am Ende der Straße, neben dem ein kleines, bescheidenes Wohnhaus lag. Das große Tor war verrammelt mit einem Balken, die Fenster waren vernagelt. Selbst ein unverbesserlicher Optimist hätte feststellen können, daß M. Madeleines Jett-Fabrik seit Jahren nichts mehr produziert hatte.

„Hast du ein Zündholz?" wollte Valjean wissen.

Javert zog eines aus seiner Tasche, entzündete es und sah zu seinem Entsetzen, wie Valjean sich ein wenig schwerfällig auf die Knie niederließ und sich an dem Schloß zu schaffen machte. „Was wird das?"

„Du kannst mich jetzt dabei beobachten, wie ich eine Straftat begehe", antwortete Valjean, ohne aufzublicken.

„Das ist keine Straftat", widersprach Javert, ließ das Zündholz fallen, bevor es seine Finger verbrennen konnte, und riß schicksalsergeben ein neues an. „Dein Schwiegersohn sagt, daß die Fabrik dir gehört. Du kannst keinen Einbruch in dein eigenes Haus begehen." Trotzdem blickte er sich um. Es fehlte noch, daß ein Polizist sie hier überraschte.

„Ha", stieß Valjean aus, während die Tür aufsprang, „immer noch nichts verlernt."

„Ist dir schon einmal aufgefallen, daß du auf diese Fähigkeit, Türen ohne Schlüssel öffnen zu können, für einen Heiligen einen ausgesprochen absurden Stolz entwickelt hast?" Javert streckte Valjean die Hand hin und half ihm auf.

„Ich habe angeboten, es dir beizubringen." Bevor das zweite Zündholz verlosch, konnte Javert noch Valjeans vergnügtes Augenzwinkern erkennen.

„Das fehlte mir noch." Javert riß ein weiteres Zündholz an, während sie das Tor vollständig aufstießen und hindurchgingen. „Nicht viel übrig geblieben von dem, was du hier aufgebaut hattest", bemerkte er, nachdem er sich in dem Raum umgesehen hatte, soweit das Licht dies zuließ.

„Nein", erwiderte Valjean, während er ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum hinein machte. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, daß hier alles wunderbar wäre, aber da kann man fast den Mut verlieren."

„Den Mut verlieren? Du? Den Tag werde ich nicht erleben", entgegnete Javert voller Überzeugung. „Wenn jemand diese Stadt wieder zum Leben erwecken kann, dann du." Das dritte Zündholz verlosch. „Laß uns zurückgehen. Morgen sieht das hier bestimmt freundlicher aus."

Valjean nickte, und zusammen gingen sie zurück ins Gasthaus.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die beiden Männer in ihrem Privatsalon und frühstückten. Der vorherige Abend war ereignislos gewesen, während die Nacht gezeigt hatte, daß die Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit auch an Valjean nicht spurlos vorbeiging. Seine Albträume waren seit seiner Begnadigung fast vollkommen verschwunden, sie traten nur noch vielleicht alle halbe Jahr auf, doch in dieser Nacht waren sie zurückgekehrt. Javert hatte einen Teil der Nacht damit verbracht, Valjean in den Armen zu halten und sanft zurück in den Schlaf zu wiegen.

„Ich würde heute morgen gerne noch etwas erledigen", sagte Valjean und nahm einen Schluck des Getränkes, welches unter dem Namen „Kaffee" serviert worden war, mit diesem jedoch allenfalls die Temperatur gemeinsam hatte. „Ich würde verstehen, wenn du es vorziehst, mich nicht dahin zu begleiten."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich möchte das Grab von Cosettes Mutter besuchen." Valjean sträubte sich innerlich, den Namen auszusprechen. Zu präsent war auf einmal die Krise, die sie vor einigen Jahren an den Rand des Abgrundes gebracht hatte.

Javert biß sich auf die Lippe. Dies war ein Thema, das er lieber nicht angesprochen hätte. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dich gerne begleiten", begann er ein wenig zögernd. „Wenn du allerdings lieber alleine gehen willst, bleibe ich solange hier."

„Bist du sicher, daß du mich begleiten willst?"

„Es wäre vielleicht für uns beide gut, wenn wir diesen Weg gemeinsam gingen."

Valjean lächelte sanft und voller Liebe Javert an. „Vielleicht ist es wirklich ein Weg, den wir nur zusammen hinter uns bringen können."

Nach dem Frühstück brachen sie auf. Es war, bedingt durch die Tageszeit, mehr los auf den Straßen, so daß ihnen zahllose neugierige Blicke folgten, als sie das kleine Tor zum Kirchhof öffneten und hindurch traten. Ohne sich weiter umzusehen, steuerte Valjean auf die prächtigsten Gräber zu.

Etwas irritiert folgte Javert ihm. Wieso meinte Valjean, daß Fantines Grab sich ausgerechnet in diesem Teil des Friedhofs befinden sollte?

Nachdem Valjean eine Weile suchend zwischen den Gräbern hin- und hergelaufen war, blieb er stehen und murmelte: „Es muß doch hier sein."

„Sie war ein Straßenmädchen und hatte keinen Sou, Valjean", erinnerte Javert sanft. „Wer hätte ein solches Begräbnis bezahlen sollen?"

„Na, ich", antwortete Valjean und fügte hinzu, als er merkte, daß das leicht wirr klang: „Ich habe Schwester Simplice Geld gegeben, von dem das Begräbnis bezahlt werden sollte, als ich aus der Zelle hier floh."

„Soweit ich weiß, muß der Pfarrer das Geld für andere Zwecke ausgegeben haben." Javert blickte zu Boden. „Der Leichnam wurde hierhergebracht und dort hinten begraben. Ich hatte zwei Polizisten hergeschickt in der vagen Hoffnung, du würdest kommen." Er zeigte auf die andere Seite des Friedhofes.

„Du willst damit sagen, daß man sie in einem Armengrab verscharrt hat?"

„Ja."

„Gott", stöhnte Valjean auf. Ganz langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung der schmutzigen, vernachlässigten Ecke des Friedhofes. Javert folgte ihm.

Es war unmöglich, in diesem Teil ein einzelnes Grab auszumachen. Die Erdhügel trugen weder Namen, noch sonstige Zeichen, an denen man erkennen konnte, wer hier begraben war. Vermutlich lag auch mehr als ein Körper in jeder Grube.

Valjean biß sich auf die Lippen. Es schmerzte unendlich zu sehen, daß man Fantine im gleichen Elend begraben hatte, in welchem sie lebte. „Wenn ich das sehe, frage ich mich, ob das alles überhaupt einen Sinn hat, was ich hier tun will."

„Soetwas kannst du nicht ernsthaft sagen." Javert trat so dicht an Valjean heran, daß ihre Körper sich beinahe berührten. „Wenn du nicht getan hättest, was du meinst tun zu müssen, wo wären dann Cosette und Marius? All die Frauen aus der Stiftung? Ich? Und genauso wird es auch mit allem anderen sein, was du noch tun wirst. Vielleicht kannst du nicht jedem helfen, aber für diejenigen, denen du hilfst, bedeutet das etwas."

„Danke", flüsterte Valjean fast unhörbar.

„Laß uns zu deiner Fabrik gehen und sehen, was wir tun können", sagte Javert nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens.

Valjean warf noch einen Blick auf die anonymen Gräber, nickte und wandte sich ab.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Tor. Als sie an den Gräbern vorbeikamen, in denen die Pfarrer und Nonnen der Stadt begraben lagen, blieb Javert auf einmal abrupt stehen und starrte auf eine Grabplatte, die noch nicht verwittert, aber auch nicht mehr neu war. Valjean hielt ebenfalls inne und blickte zunächst fragend Javert an, dann auf die Grabinschrift „Schwester Simplice".

„Ich kann bis heute immer noch nicht glauben, daß sie mich angelogen hat, ohne daß ich es bemerkte", sagte Javert.

„Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben lang die Wahrheit gesagt. Und dann lügt sie gleich zweimal für mich." Valjean schüttelte den Kopf. „Von allem, was auf meinem Gewissen lastet, gehört das zu den schwereren Bürden."

Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Javert. Als Valjean ihm vor Jahren davon erzählt hatte, war seine Reaktion Verwunderung gewesen, wie er sich so hatte täuschen lassen, Ihm war nicht bewußt gewesen, was es für Valjean bedeuten mußte, eine bisher der Wahrheit verpflichtete Nonne zum Lügen gebracht zu haben.

„Sie hat die Wahl gehabt", erwiderte Javert schließlich. „Und sie hat die Wahl getroffen, die sie vor ihrem Gewissen verantworten konnte. Es war nicht der Weg des Gesetzes, aber es zeigt deutlich, wie wichtig du für die Menschen hier gewesen bist."

XXX

Der Bürgermeister von Montreuil-sur-mer betrachtete aus einiger Entfernung die beiden Männer auf dem Friedhof, die so vertraut miteinander wirkten. Man hatte ihm mitgeteilt, daß zwei wohlhabende ältere Fremde in der Stadt angekommen waren, und er hatte sich entschieden, sie persönlich unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Wenn sie schon den Weg hierher gefunden hatten, bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, daß sie ein wenig ihres Geldes in seiner dahinsiechenden Stadt lassen würden.

Irgendetwas kam dem Bürgermeister an den beiden Männern bekannt vor, aber es war ihm unmöglich, dies genau zu benennen. Der Größere von beiden in seiner fast militärisch aufrechten Haltung, und der Ältere mit dem leuchtend weißen Haaren schienen sich in seiner Erinnerung einfach nicht zusammenzufügen, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Vertrautheit, die dort offensichtlich herrschte.

XXX

An diesem Abend saßen Valjean und Javert in der Gaststube, um zu essen. Sie hatten einen langen Tag hinter sich gebracht; nach ihrem Besuch auf dem Friedhof waren sie zur Fabrik zurückgekehrt. Javert hatte recht gehabt. Das Gebäude sah bei Tageslicht um einiges weniger deprimierend aus als im Dunkeln. Einiges an der Einrichtung, was wohl für Eindringlinge keinen Wert dargestellt hatte, war sogar noch vorhanden. Auch wenn die Fabrik sicherlich nicht sofort in der Lage sein würde, die Produktion wieder aufzunehmen, war es nicht unrealistisch, damit für Anfang 1848 zu rechnen.

In überraschend gutem Zustand befand sich die Wohnung von M. Madeleine. Dessen Lebensführung war so spartanisch gewesen, daß es sich für Diebe nicht gelohnt hatte, dort einzusteigen.

„Als erstes werde ich morgen an meine alten Geschäftspartner schreiben." Valjean hatte seine Zweifel vom vorherigen Abend und vom Friedhof besiegt und war wieder voller Tatendrang. „Wenn es mir gelingt, wieder in Kontakt mit meinen Lieferanten zu treten, kann in dieser Stadt bald wieder exzellentes Jett hergestellt werden. Und was das für die Menschen hier bedeuten wird…"

Javert lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete, wie mit jedem einzelnen Wort die Jahre von Valjean abzufallen schienen. Der Enthusiasmus ließ Valjean beinahe glühen, und dieser Anblick weckte in Javert den Wunsch, kurzfristig den Beweis anzutreten, daß auch sechzehn Jahre wenig an seiner Leidenschaft geändert hatten. Er war so versunken in diesen Anblick, daß er fast nicht bemerkt hätte, wie sich ein Mann in mittleren Jahren ihrem Tisch genähert hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Messieurs", sagte der Mann, „aber ich betrachte es als meine Pflicht als Bürgermeister dieser Stadt, Sie hier bei uns willkommen zu heißen."

Javert und Valjean blickten auf und erstarrten für einen kurzen Moment, als sie beinahe zeitgleich Batamabois erkannten.


	3. Chapter 3

3

_AN: Ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt für den Kitsch der Weihnachtsszene. Die Jungs sind schuld, sie wollten das unbedingt… Ich kann gar nichts dafür (unschuldig pfeif)_

3. Kapitel

In den beinahe vierzig Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft konnte sich Javert nur an eine Handvoll Gelegenheiten erinnern, bei denen Valjean unfreundlich oder unhöflich geworden war; bei einem guten Teil davon war er selbst das Ziel dieser Unfreundlichkeiten oder Unhöflichkeiten gewesen. Die Art und Weise, mit der Valjean nun Batamabois behandelte, ließ die Raumtemperatur um mehrere Grade fallen.

„Man sagte, daß Sie sich für die alte Jett-Fabrik interessieren", plauderte Batamabois darauf los.

„Ich interessiere mich nur für sie, sie gehört mir", erwiderte Valjean.

„Werden Sie sie denn wieder eröffnen?"

Javert fragte sich, ob es an der Veränderung lag, die er in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahrzehnten durchgemacht hatte, daß sein früherer Respekt vor einem angesehenen Bürger, Wähler und nun sogar Bürgermeister völlig verschwunden war, weil er nun den erbärmlichen Charakter hinter der Funktion erkannte. Gleichzeitig amüsierte es ihn, daß Batamabois offenbar keine Ahnung hatte, mit wem er sprach.

„Ja, ich möchte, daß hier wieder Jett produziert wird."

„Das ist gut", Batamabois entblößte seine Zähne zu einem sehr unangenehmen Lächeln, „denn das würde der Stadt guttun. Und als Bürgermeister ist es schließlich meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, daß es der Stadt gutgeht."

„Und wieso ist sie dann in einem so erbärmlichen Zustand?" fragte Valjean, erhob sich vom Tisch und ließ Batamabois einfach stehen.

Javert erhob sich ebenfalls, nickte dem Bürgermeister zu und sagte: „M. Batamabois." Dann folgte er Valjean und ließ einen Bürgermeister zurück, der sich verzweifelt fragte, woher dieser Fremde eigentlich seinen Namen kannte.

Oben in ihren Zimmern angekommen, wich die kühle Maske Valjeans einem heftigen Wutanfall. „Bürgermeister", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Hat diese Stadt nicht schon genug ertragen müssen? Erst ein entflohener Sträfling, und jetzt dieser… dieser Kerl da unten."

„Ich hätte mich vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren lieber teeren und federn lassen, als das zu sagen, aber der entflohene Sträfling hat dieser Stadt erheblich besser getan", erwiderte Javert. Er war mindestens so wütend wie Valjean, hatte sich aber besser unter Kontrolle. Er hatte damals geglaubt, daß Valjean die Würde des Bürgermeisteramtes befleckt hatte, doch der hatte der Stadt geholfen, sich für sie aufgeopfert. Batamabois war hingegen eine Beleidigung für dieses Amt.

„Gab es denn niemand anderen? Waren sie so enttäuscht von mir, daß es ihnen egal war, wer ihr Bürgermeister ist?" Frustriert wollte Valjean mit der Hand gegen die Wand schlagen.

Javert fing die Hand ab, um zu verhindern, daß Valjean sich verletzte, hielt sie fest und öffnete Finger für Finger der Faust wieder. „Wir sind hierhergekommen, um dieser Stadt zu helfen, und genau das wirst du damit tun, indem du die Fabrik wieder eröffnest. Für diese Person da unten werden wir eine Lösung finden, aber die kann nicht so aussehen, daß du dir die Hand brichst und Löcher in Wände schlägst." Er hob die Hand an die Lippe und plazierte einen Kuß auf dem Handteller.

Valjean sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Natürlich, du hast recht, aber ich bin einfach so zornig."

„Dann müssen wir einen Weg finden, mit deinem Zorn umzugehen. Für das, was wir vorhaben, brauchen wir einen klaren Kopf. Ich werde also sehen, ob ich deine Wut nicht in etwas anderes verwandeln kann." Javert beugte sich herab und küßte Valjean. Dieser erwiderte den Kuß und für die nächsten Minuten wurde in dem Hotelzimmer nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Besser?" fragte Javert sehr viel später und lächelte jenes Lächeln, das ausschließlich für Valjean reserviert war.

„Ja." Es war ganz offensichtlich, daß Valjean deutlich entspannter war als zuvor. „Aber wenn du das eben abkühlen nennst, bin ich nicht sicher, ob meine alten Knochen es aushalten, solltest du jemals meine Wut anfachen wollen." Ein verschmitzter Funke glitzerte in seinen Augen. „Was wirst du eigentlich tun, wenn ich all diese langweiligen Briefe schreibe, Leute zum Aufräumen der Fabrik einstelle, und was man sonst so tut, wenn man ein Unternehmen wieder aufbauen will?"

Javert hob seine Augenbrauen. „Nun ja, selbstverständlich werde ich dir zur Hand gehen. Du wirst sicherlich Hilfe brauchen, was das eine oder andere angeht. Und wenn du gerade meine Hilfe nicht benötigen solltest, dachte ich daran, eine alte Tradition in dieser Stadt wieder aufleben zu lassen, nämlich diskrete Erkundigungen über die Lebensumstände und Geschäfte des Bürgermeisters einzuholen."

Valjean konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Vertrautheit war im Laufe der Jahre derart gewachsen, daß sie gelegentlich die gleiche Idee zur selben Zeit entwickelten. „Ich finde, es gibt Traditionen, die sollten unbedingt gepflegt werden", sagte er.

XXX

Bereits am nächsten Tag nahm Valjean seine Arbeit auf. Er schrieb seine Briefe, stellte Männer ein, die die Fabrik aufräumen, und Frauen, die sie reinigen sollten. Schon nach wenigen Tagen war die Wohnung neben der Fabrik soweit hergerichtet, daß sie dorthin übersiedeln konnten.

Das brachte unweigerlich die Frage nach einer Haushälterin auf, denn sie wußten beide viel zu gut, daß ihre Fähigkeiten in der Küche mehr als begrenzt waren. Valjean schlug eine Frau mittleren Alters vor, die aus dem gleichen Gewerbe wie auch ihre Pariser Haushälterin stammend auf den Namen Marie hörte. Javert akzeptierte mit einem Achselzucken, wie er es in den vergangenen fünfzehn Jahren immer akzeptiert hatte.

Sie hatten allerdings beide nicht daran gedacht, daß sie sich nicht in der Großstadt Paris befanden, wo die Fantine-Stiftung, ihre Arbeit und ihr Gründer wohlbekannt waren, sondern in einer kleinen Stadt. Die Leute begannen zu reden, was diese beiden älteren Herren wohl mit ihrer Haushälterin mit dem zweifelhaften Ruf anstellen mochten.

Es lenkte mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf das Projekt der Wiedereröffnung der Fabrik, als sie erwartet hatten, so daß sie sich von den Honoratioren der Stadt schon bald mißtrauisch beäugt fanden. Die Armen der Stadt interessierte dies deutlich weniger, sie fanden, daß es völlig gleichgültig war, was im Haus neben der Fabrik vor sich gehen mochte, solange sie damit rechnen konnten, Arbeit zu bekommen.

Valjean verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit in der Fabrik. Er arbeitete hart, härter noch, als er es vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren getan hatte. Javert betrachtete dies mit einer gewissen Besorgnis, denn er befürchtete, daß Valjeans Körper irgendwann rebellieren würde gegen diese Belastung. Er versuchte, soviel Arbeit wie möglich zu übernehmen, doch es gab Dinge, von denen er schlichtweg nichts verstand. Er hatte weder gelernt, Geschäftskalkulationen zu erstellen, noch erschlossen sich ihm die Geheimnisse von M. Madeleines Produktionsverfahren. Javert war sich noch nie so bewußt gewesen wie hier, was Valjean, ein ungebildeter Bauer und Ex-Sträfling, sich alles selbst beigebracht haben mußte, um diese Dinge zu beherrschen.

Da es Javert unmöglich war, untätig herumzusitzen, hatte er begonnen, Informationen über den Bürgermeister zu sammeln. Was er fand, waren nicht wirklich Beweise, aber genügend Indizien, daß der Mann sich seit dem Jahre 1823 nur in einem Punkt weiterentwickelt hatte. Neben faul und verantwortungslos schien er jetzt auch noch korrupt geworden zu sein.

Man sprach hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber, daß Amtshandlungen nur gegen bestimmte Summen ausgeführt wurden, daß die letzte Renovierung des Privathauses der Familie Batamabois nicht von dieser bezahlt worden war, und daß die Fonds für die Anschaffung einer Feuerwehrspritze sowie die Unterstützung des Hospitals Fehlbeträge aufwiesen. Es war jedoch für Javert nichts Faßbares darunter, was die Möglichkeit eröffnet hätte, höhere Autoritäten einzuschalten für eine offizielle Untersuchung. Es machte sich bemerkbar, daß durch die Aufnahme Maries in ihren Haushalt die besseren Kreise der Stadt ausgesprochen zurückhaltend auf Versuche reagierten, von ihnen Informationen zu erhalten.

Aus Paris kamen beunruhigende Informationen, oder besser gesagt, es war beunruhigend, was sie nicht enthielten. Cosettes Briefe waren voller Berichte über die Kinder, über die Arbeit der Stiftung, enthielten aber kein Wort über Marius' Aktivitäten. Nachdem Javert bei einigen Briefen mit fachmännischem Blick festgestellt hatte, daß sie geöffnet und wieder verschlossen worden waren, war offensichtlich, weswegen sie hier schwieg. Das Schweigen machte deutlich, daß Marius tiefer verstrickt war in die revolutionären Kreise, als dies gut für ihn sein mochte, wenn die Post seiner Familie gelesen wurde, und Cosette sich dessen bewußt war.

Ein dicker Umschlag kam von Familie Danois, mit Briefen von Violetta, Jeanne und Pierre, sowie einer eilig hingekritzelten Notiz von Lucien, die besagte, daß er augenblicklich sehr beschäftigt sei mit der Bekämpfung revolutionärer Umtriebe. Seine Frau Violetta war eher in Sorge, ob ihre beiden früheren Arbeitgeber auch vernünftig aßen, Jeanne berichtete in abenteuerlicher Rechtschreibung davon, daß es Valjeans kleinem Rosengarten gutging, und Pierre von Verhandlungen mit einem Verlag über die Veröffentlichung seines erstens Romans.

Sowohl Valjean als auch Javert waren in ständiger Sorge um die beiden Familien, die ihnen nahestanden, die sich auf unterschiedlichen politischen Seiten befanden, und über die sie nur wenige Informationen erhielten. Die in Aras erscheinende Zeitung war nicht wirklich eine Hilfe mit ihrer auf die Provinz eingeschränkten Berichterstattung. Der Mangel an Information machte das Leben in Montreuil-sur-mer nicht einfacher.

Weihnachten kam und ging wieder. Daß Valjean in dieser Zeit melancholisch sein würde, und die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei den Pontmercys und in der Stiftung vermissen mußte, war ihnen vorher klar gewesen. Keinen überraschte es jedoch mehr als Javert selbst, daß auch ihm diese Feierlichkeiten fehlten. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, daß ihm Weihnachten ohne die sprichwörtlichen glänzenden Kinderaugen einmal leer und unbefriedigend vorkommen würde. Früher, als er niemals Weihnachten gefeiert hatte, wäre ihm ein solcher Gedanke sentimental erschienen, doch jetzt konnte er ihn zumindest tolerieren.

Die improvisierte Feier in der Fabrik mit den Arbeitern und ihren Familien war kein echter Ersatz, weil zu ihnen noch keine engere Beziehung bestand. Trotzdem verbrachten die beiden Männer einen harmonischen Weihnachtsabend, in dessen Verlauf Valjean ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tasche zog und es Javert reichte.

Dieser hob die Augenbrauen. „Wann hast du denn noch Zeit gefunden, ein Geschenk zu besorgen?"

Valjean lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Javert entfernte die Verpackung, unter der eine schlichte, schwarze Schnupftabakdose zum Vorschein kam, auf deren Deckel ein elegant geschwungenes „J" zu sehen war. Sie war aus Jett. Javert benötigte zwei Sekunden, um zu begreifen, daß es keine beliebige Dose war. „Du produzierst bereits?" brachte er hervor, erstaunt darüber, daß ihm dies entgehen konnte.

„Es ist das erste Stück, was die Fabrik verlassen hat", antwortete Valjean und fügte fast ein wenig schüchtern hinzu: „Gefällt sie dir?"

„Ich habe nie eine schönere gesehen", erklärte Javert und meinte es vollkommen ernst. Die klaren Linien, der strenge Glanz, entsprachen genau seinem Geschmack. „Ich habe auch etwas für dich. „Er zog ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier aus der Tasche seines Rockes und schob es zu Valjean herüber.

Valjean entfaltete es. Oben befand sich der Name „Paul Dutois, Steinmetz". Darunter war zu lesen: „Auftragsbestätigung für einen Grabstein, aufzustellen auf dem Friedhof von Montreuil-sur-mer, Inschrift ‚Fantine', weiterer Text wird noch mitgeteilt."

Als Valjean das Papier sinken ließ, zitterten seine Hände, und seine Augen glitzerten feucht. „Javert…" Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

„Du sagtest, wir seien hier, um eine Schuld abzutragen", sagte Javert leise. „Ich dachte, das könnte ein guter Weg sein, damit zu beginnen."

„Danke", flüsterte Valjean, der seine Stimme noch immer nicht wiedergefunden hatte.

Später am Abend saßen sie dicht aneinandergeschmiegt und blickten ins Feuer. „Was sind eigentlich unsere Pläne fürs neue Jahr?" fragte Javert nach einer Weile.

„Was meinst du?"

„Was werden wir tun, wenn das, was sich da in Paris zusammenbraut, vorbei ist?"

„Ich plane nicht, hier zu sterben, falls es das ist, was du meinst"; antwortete Valjean. „Sobald die Fabrik wieder richtig arbeitet, werde ich sie an die Belegschaft übergeben, und wir kehren zurück nach Paris. Ich vermisse Cosette und die Kinder, ich vermisse sogar Marius' ständiges ‚Cosette, mein Engel'."

„Klänge es komisch für dich, wenn ich sagte: Ich auch?"

Statt einer Antwort wandte Valjean den Kopf zur Seite und küßte Javert. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, diese Stadt wieder etwas lebenswerter zu machen, können wir vielleicht schon im Sommer zurück, vorausgesetzt, daß bis dahin diese neue Revolution sich entweder erledigt oder gesiegt hat."

Javert verzog bei letzterem Gedanken leicht angewidert das Gesicht. „Dann werde ich mich bemühen, bis dahin eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie wir diese Laus Batamabois vom Posten des Bürgermeisters befreien."

Valjean nickte, kuschelte sich enger an Javert heran und blickte ins Feuer. In seinem Kopf begann ganz langsam, eine Idee Gestalt anzunehmen.

XXX

Die Fabrik begann mit der regulären Produktion pünktlich mit dem Beginn des Jahres 1848. Ein wenig war es, als habe die Stadt nur darauf gewartet, daß wieder Jett hergestellt wurde nach der alten Madeleine-Methode, denn sie schien aufzuleben. Ihr Herz hatte wieder zu schlagen begonnen. Hierdurch kam es, daß sich die ersten älteren Bewohner zu erinnern begannen an die gloriose Zeit, als M. Madeleine der Bürgermeister gewesen war, und diejenigen mit dem besonders guten Gedächtnis erinnerten sich an den richtigen Namen des früheren Bürgermeisters.

Die Nachricht, die sich durch die Straßen von Montreuil verbreitete, gab den Bewohnern weiteren Auftrieb. M. Madeleine, an den anderen Namen konnten sie sich nicht gewöhnen, war zurück, jetzt würde alles wieder werden wie früher.

Die Unzufriedenheit mit der aktuellen Stadtregierung wuchs zumindest unter den Arbeitern und Handwerkern. Ende Januar sprach der Steinmetz, der Fantines Grabstein errichtet hatte, bei Valjean vor und trug ihm in langen, wohl einstudierten Worten die Hoffnung der Bewohner der Stadt vor. „… Und daher müssen wir handeln", beendete Paul Dutois seine Rede, der Valjean geduldig zugehört hatte. „Nur mit einem absolut integren Mann an der Spitze der Stadt werden die guten Zeiten wieder heraufdämmern."

Valjean fühlte sich vage an die Reden eines jungen Mannes auf einer Barrikade mehr als fünfzehn Jahre zuvor erinnert. „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen", sagte er. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Er fügte nur im Stillen hinzu, daß seiner Meinung nach ein ehemaliger Sträfling mit zwei Verurteilungen mit Sicherheit in den meisten Augen alles andere als integer war. Aber er hatte auch nur versprochen, darüber nachzudenken.

Dies tat er im Laufe des Tages, und als Javert und er sich zum Abendessen setzten, sagte er: „Wir müssen etwas besprechen."

„Was ist?" Javert wurde sehr aufmerksam. Dieser Tonfall ging immer wieder Ideen Valjeans voraus, die ihm selbst nicht unbedingt gefallen mußten.

„M. Dutoit, der Steinmetz, war vorhin bei mir. Die allgemeine Unzufriedenheit mit der Amtsführung des Bürgermeisters hat jetzt dazu geführt, daß sie einen neuen Bürgermeister wählen wollen."

„Valjean, das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Natürlich muß Batamabois weg, aber du arbeitest schon viel zu hart für die Fabrik. Wenn du jetzt auch noch wieder Bürgermeister würdest, wirst du dich übernehmen. Und ich will nicht, daß du irgendwann zusammenbrichst, daß ich noch einen Grabstein kaufen muß. Das ertrage ich nicht", stieß Javert ungewohnt heftig hervor und fügte bitter hinzu: „Es gibt hier noch nicht einmal eine Brücke, von der ich mich in dem Fall stürzen könnte."

Valjean zuckte zusammen. „Das eben will ich nie wieder von dir hören, hast du verstanden? Nie wieder", sagte er mit seiner strengen M. le Maire-Stimme. „Aber ich rede nicht von mir. Ich könnte gar nicht kandidieren; auch wenn ich begnadigt wurde, bin ich immer noch ein zweimal rechtskräftig verurteilter Galeerensträfling. Ich wäre nicht auf legalem Wege zu wählen."

„Aber von wem sprichst du dann so-… Oh, nein, Valjean", unterbrach Javert sich schockiert. „Das ist ausgeschlossen. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen."

„Ich verlange nichts von dir", erwiderte Valjean sanft. „Aber du wärst perfekt. Dutoit sagte, die Stadt bräuchte jemanden, der absolut integer ist, und du bist der integerste Mensch, den ich kenne. Niemand kann sagen, daß du jemals einen einzigen Sou als Bestechung genommen hättest. Du bist ehrlich, du bist intelligent, und du weißt, wie Verwaltung funktioniert. Immerhin warst du hier schon einmal Polizeichef."

„Ja, und genau das ist der Grund, warum eine Kandidatur völlig sinnlos wäre, selbst wenn ich deinen Plan für weniger verrückt hielte, als ich es tue." Javert versuchte es mit Vernunft. „Ich habe in dieser Stadt für Recht und Ordnung gesorgt, dabei macht man sich nicht gerade beliebt. Diese Stadt gibt mir die Schuld an ihrem Niedergang, und außerdem…Siehst du denn nicht, was passieren würde? Batamabois würde uns beide in den Schmutz ziehen, das, was uns verbindet, öffentlich machen, sobald er davon erfährt. Dein Ansehen wäre mit einem Schlag dahin."

„Und ich dachte, das sei schon passiert, als wir Marie ins Haus holten, um abwechselnd unzüchtige Dinge mit ihr zu tun."

„Ich meine das ernst, Valjean." Javerts Stimme enthielt etwas Drängendes. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, daß Verwandte und Freunde über uns Bescheid wissen, aber wenn so eine Laus es erfährt, wird er es gebrauchen. Wir sind hier in einer Kleinstadt, nicht in Paris."

„Aber jemand muß den Versuch machen", widersprach Valjean. „Ich sehe niemanden, der auch nur ansatzweise so geeignet ist wie du."

„Geeignet?" Javert lachte humorlos auf. „Ich bin so ziemlich die ungeeigneteste Person, die man sich vorstellen könnte."

„Das hast du auch einmal über deine Fähigkeit, mit Kindern umzugehen, gesagt", erinnerte Valjean. „Und wem bitte vertraut Marie-Eponine ihre kleinen Herzensgeheimnisse an? Mir jedenfalls nicht."

„Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes." Javert erhob sich und begann, wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und abzulaufen.

„Sicher ist es etwas anderes, aber es zeigt, wie erfolgreich du bei Angelegenheiten sein kannst, die du dir nicht zutraust."

„Denkst du wirklich, ich will das nicht tun, weil ich es mir nicht zutraue? Ich glaube einfach nur nicht, daß es gut für uns wäre."

„Es wäre aber gut für diese Stadt", wandte Valjean ein.

„Wir hatten Weihnachten darüber gesprochen, daß wir nach Paris zurückkehren wollen. Was nützt es Montreuil, wenn sein Bürgermeister sich gleich wieder aus dem Staub machte?"

„Es wäre seinen jetzigen Bürgermeister erst einmal los."

Javert seufzte. Er empfand die gesamte Diskussion als vollkommen illusorisch, ja, geradezu absurd. Und doch, es war letztendlich eine Bitte Valjeans, und dieser bat eigentlich niemals um etwas. „Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt einen Spaziergang mache, um nachzudenken", sagte Javert. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Natürlich." Valjean lächelte. „Ich bin hier und warte auf dich."

Javert nickte und verließ die Wohnung, nachdem er vorher seinen Mantel übergeworfen hatte. Es war ein klirrend kalter Januarabend, der die wenigen Passanten schnell ihren Häusern entgegeneilen ließ, doch Javert bemerkte dies kaum. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Valjean hatte diesen Einfall, ihn zum Bürgermeister zu machen. Neben den Argumenten, mit denen er versucht hatte, Valjean davon zu überzeugen, war da noch ein weiteres, was er nicht genannt hatte. Die Vorstellung, für eine solche Position zu kandidieren, war für das Roma-Kind, das in einem Gefängnis geboren worden war, mehr als beängstigend. Bevor Javert aus dem Polizeidienst ausschied, hatte es immer Personen gegeben, die ihm vorgesetzt waren, denen er berichten mußte. Die vage Aussicht, jetzt selbst in eine solche Position aufzusteigen, war geeignet, eine Panikattacke auszulösen. Allein der Gedanke, angesehenen Bürgern Anweisungen geben zu können, war beunruhigend.

Machte er sich denn nicht schon lächerlich allein damit, daß er diesen Gedanken überhaupt erwog? Seine Herkunft, seine Vergangenheit, das, was er für Valjean empfand, waren alles Gründe, das Ansinnen als das abzulehnen, was es war, nämlich Wahnsinn. Andererseits hatte er sich bereit erklärt, darüber nachzudenken. Diese Stadt brauchte Hilfe, jemand mußte sie von Batamabois befreien.

Und wieso ausgerechnet ich? fragte Javert sich selbst. Bin ich etwa inzwischen so sehr wie Valjean geworden, daß ich die vage Möglichkeit, Batamabois seines Postens zu entheben, über jegliche Vernunft und unser gemeinsames Wohle stelle? Werde ich vielleicht mich in einigen Jahren auch nicht mehr in normaler Geschwindigkeit durch eine Stadt bewegen können, weil ich stände an alle Almosen verteile?

Javert gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch des Unwillens von sich, was ihm bewußt machte, wohin ihn sein Unterbewußtsein gelenkt hatte. Er stand vor dem Rathaus; durch die Fenster des großen Saales drang noch Licht, da offenbar der Gemeinderat tagte. Da drinnen lenkte ein Bürgermeister die Geschicke der Stadt, dessen Amtsführung zu mehr als einem Zweifel Anlaß bot. Korruption war eine Straftat, und Javert hatte geschworen, Straftäter zu verfolgen. Er hatte einmal dafür gesorgt, daß diese Stadt einen Bürgermeister verlor, dem Verbrechen zur Last gelegt wurde, und der dennoch gut für die Stadt gewesen war. Warum sollte er dann nicht dabei helfen, daß die Stadt auch eines verbrecherischen Bürgermeisters verlustig ging, der nicht gut für sie war?

Was würde geschehen, wenn er es nicht täte? fragte sich Javert. Valjean würde jemand anderen suchen, und wenn er niemanden fände, der seinen hohen Ansprüchen gewachsen wäre, würde er trotz der Vorstrafen den Versuch selbst unternehmen. Es würde unmöglich sein, Valjean hiervon abzubringen; die Fabrik, das Bürgermeisteramt, die Sorge um die Familie seiner Tochter wären mit Sicherheit zuviel für einen fast Achtzigjährigen. Selbst die berühmten riesigen körperlichen Kräfte würden hiervon überfordert sein. Und das war mehr, als Javert zu ertragen bereit oder in Lage war.

Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich auf dem Weg zurück zur Fabrik immer mehr, bis er am Ende beinahe lief. Er stürmte die Stufen hinauf, blieb dann jedoch für einen kurzen Moment vor der Tür zum Salon stehen. Tat er wirklich das Richtige?

Er öffnete die Tür, betrat ihren Salon, schloß die Tür wieder hinter sich und lehnte sich schweratmend dagegen.

Valjean saß in einem Sessel mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß, einem Glas Wein in der Hand und einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Dieser so vertraute Anblick bestärkte Javert in seinem Entschluß. „Ich werde es machen", sagte er leise, doch mit Bestimmtheit. „Aber du wirst mir helfen müssen."

Valjeans Gesicht begann zu strahlen, was Javert deutlich machte, daß seine Entscheidung zumindest Valjean glücklich machte Seine Zweifel nahm ihm dieses Strahlen nicht.


	4. Chapter 4

4

4. Kapitel

Das Vorhaben wurde ein wenig dadurch behindert, daß weder Valjean noch Javert jemals sich damit befaßt hatten, wie eigentlich ein Bürgermeister gekürt wurde. Javert tat somit etwas, das er seit Jahren nicht getan hatte. Er begann, Gesetzesbücher zu wälzen. Irgendwie war es in der Vergangenheit, zumindest in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren davon, leichter gewesen, den Familienanwalt zu fragen, anstatt selbst nachzulesen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Javert die richtigen Paragraphen ausfindig gemacht hatte: es wäre mit Sicherheit schneller gegangen, wenn es sich um eine Frage gehandelt hätte, die mittels des Strafgesetzbuches zu beantworten gewesen wäre. Allerdings waren die Paragraphen auch nicht besonders hilfreich, denn danach wurde ein Bürgermeister vom König ernannt und auch abberufen – soweit er nicht gerade verhaftet wurde als gesuchter Verbrecher.

Diese Regelung half ihnen also nicht weiter, auch wenn Valjean, Dutoit und eine ganze Reihe weiterer Bürger eine entsprechende Petition auf den Weg brachten. Javert nahm mit einer gewissen Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, daß wohl wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg bestand. Wieso sollte der König aufgrund einer Petition eines Ex-Sträflings und einiger Provinzbürger einen langjährigen Bürgermeister absetzen und durch einen ehemaligen Polizeiinspektor ohne Familie und Verbindungen ersetzen?

Daß Javert Valjeans Idee akzeptiert hatte, bedeutete noch lange nicht, daß sie ihm gefiel. Und wenn sie sich nicht durchsetzen ließ, mußten sie eben einen anderen Weg finden, der vielleicht nicht mit einschloß, eine Stadt regieren zu sollen.

Der Januar verstrich, auch der Februar brachte bis zu seinen letzten Tagen wenige Ereignisse. Die Fabrik florierte wie in alten Zeiten, Valjean arbeitete mehr, als für ihn gut war, und Javert versuchte, ihn zu bremsen, meist mit wenig Erfolg.

In der zweiten Hälfte des Februars drangen einige Gerüchte über das, was in Paris geschah, nach Montreuil, doch es waren tatsächlich nur Gerüchte, denn niemand wußte etwas Genaueres. Die wenigen Pariser Zeitungen, die mit mehreren Tagen Verspätung Montreuil erreichten, waren royalistische Blätter, die das wahre Ausmaß der Vorgänge beschönigten. Post aus Paris von Cosette kam auch nicht, da sie durch die Zensur aufgehalten wurde.

Erst am 26. Februar stürmte ein Kurier der Expreßpost in die Fabrik und berichtete, was er von seinen Kollegen in Aras gehört hatte. Der König hatte abgedankt unter dem Druck der Aufständischen.

Für Javert war es ein Schock, daß plötzlich erneut, wie er es schon einmal als Kind erlebt hatte, die Ordnung, die er kannte und schätzte, zusammenbrach. Valjean reagierte weitaus gelassener. Er war unter einer Republik, einem Kaiser und einem König im Gefängnis gewesen und hatte keinen Unterschied erkennen können. Weswegen sollte sich jetzt etwas ändern?

Doch es änderte sich etwas. Anfang März ging ein Schreiben aus Paris sowohl im Rathaus ein als auch bei der lokalen Zeitung. Es war ein Aufruf, daß in allen Kommunen, in denen der Bürgermeister vom König per Dekret ernannt worden war, Wahlen stattzufinden hatten.

Javert betrachtete den Artikel mit einem leisen Aufseufzen. Er wußte, daß es jetzt für ihn keine Hoffnung mehr gab, einer Kandidatur zu entgehen. Er hatte Valjean seine Zusage gegeben, und niemals wäre er in der Lage gewesen, sein Wort zu brechen.

In den nächsten Tagen mußte er seine Kandidatur im Rathaus anmelden, kein Gang, dem er besonders begeistert entgegensah. Aber zunächst mußte er etwas anderes erledigen.

Als Valjean aus der Fabrik in ihre Wohnung kam, fand er Javert damit beschäftigt vor, wie dieser seine Sachen von ihrem Schlafzimmer in eine Kammer am anderen Ende des Flurs räumte. „Was tust du da?" fragte Valjean.

„Ich habe nach wie vor die Befürchtung, daß Batamabois versuchen wird, unsere Beziehung gegen uns zu benutzen", antwortete Javert düster. „Da sollten wir es ihm nicht so leicht machen, in dem wir für jeden offenkundig ein Schlafzimmer teilen."

Valjean schluckte. Meinte Javert das wirklich ernst? Getrennte Betten, ja, sogar Zimmer für die Dauer des Wahlkampfes?

In der Kammer stand ein schmales Bett, das Valjean als jenes erkannte, in dem er als Bürgermeister geschlafen hatte. Bei ihrem Einzug hatten sie es durch ein breiteres Bett ersetzt.

„Du hast wirklich vor, hier zu schlafen?" wollte Valjean schockiert wissen. Wie viele Nächte hatten sie getrennt verbracht seit jener Nacht, in der Javert versucht hatte, sich umzubringen? Wenige auf der Reise nach Toulon, als Javert davonlaufen wollte, eine halbe während der Affäre um den weißen Elefanten, das was alles. Nicht einmal, wenn man die Tage hinzuzählte, in denen sie sich beinahe verloren hätten, kam man auf mehr als drei Wochen; nicht viel für eine Beziehung von fast sechzehn Jahren.

„Es war deine Idee", erwiderte Javert. „Du weißt, wenn ich etwas tue, dann mache ich es auch richtig. Ich werde die Chancen der Wahl nicht dadurch vermindern, daß ich Batamabois die Munition liefere, um auf uns zu zielen."

Valjean seufzte. Javert hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren in vielem geändert, aber noch immer konnte er sturköpfig auf etwas beharren, was er für seine Pflicht hielt, oder was er zur Erfüllung seiner Pflicht notwendig fand.

In diesem Fall war Valjean entschlossen, diese Sturköpfigkeit nicht durchgehen zu lassen, doch er wußte viel zu gut, daß alle Worte vergebens sein würden. Nur Taten konnten etwas ändern.

An diesem Abend besprachen sie, wie sie am nächsten Tag gemeinsam ins Rathaus gehen würden, um die Kandidatur anzumelden, und als sie schlafen gingen, lag eine merkwürdige Stimmung in der Luft. Einen langen Moment lang blickten sie sich an, dann beugte Javert sich herunter, küßte Valjean und verschwand in der Kammer, die er als Schlafzimmer erkoren hatte.

Valjean blieb etwas länger auf dem Flur stehen und überlegte, nicht wirklich passend zu seinem Ruf als Heiligen, ob er etwas nach Javert werfen oder ihn einfach packen und heftig schütteln sollte. Dann jedoch entschied er sich dagegen und zog sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Man verbrachte nicht eine so lange Zeit mit einem komplizierten Mann wie Javert, ohne zu wissen, wie man ihn zumindest darüber nachdenken lassen konnte, ob sein stures Beharren nicht übertrieben war.

Valjen vertauschte seine Kleidung mit seinem Morgenmantel, griff nach einem Buch und vertiefte sich für etwa eine halbe Stunde darin. Dann legte er es beiseite, griff nach einem der silbernen Kerzenleuchter, löschte den anderen und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Er benötigte nur wenige Schritte bis zu der Kammer, vor deren Tür er kurz überlegte, ob ein Klopfen angemessen wäre. Er entschied sich dagegen, drückte die Klinke und öffnete die Tür.

Im Schein der Kerzen konnte er Javert sehen, der mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken da lag und die Decke anstarrte. „Ich kann nicht schlafen", verkündete Valjean und klang dabei eher wie knapp acht als wie fast achtzig Jahre alt. „Du fehlst mir."

Javert blickte ihn an und schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen. Schließlich gab er einen Laut von sich, der zeigte, daß er besiegt war, und hob mit einer einladenden Geste seine Decke an.

Valjean stellte den Leuchter ab, löschte die Kerzen und folgte der Einladung. Das Bett war schmal, schon für eine Person bot es nicht viel Platz. „Mein Gott", flüsterte Valjean, während er versuchte zu verhindern, gleich wieder aus dem Bett zu fallen, „das ist ja genauso schmal wie das erste Bett, in dem wir zusammen gelegen haben."

„Das ging auch, irgendwie", murmelte Javert, während seine Hände unter den Morgenmantel glitten.

„Aber wir waren jünger, alle beide", Valjeans Worte wurden von mehreren kleinen Küssen zwischen den Worten unterbrochen. „Vielleicht könnten wir noch einmal darüber nachdenken, ob diese Kammer eine gute Idee ist."

Javert war sein Leben lang ein Meister der Selbstkontrolle gewesen, doch einem hatte er von jeher machtlos gegenübergestanden: der suchtauslösenden Süße von Valjeans Küssen. „Ich muß zugeben, daß ich auch nicht schlafen konnte." Er gab ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich, weil Valjeans Hände viel zu gut wußten, wo sie die beste Wirkung entfalteten.

„Möglicherweise könnten deine Sachen hierbleiben, das bleibt dein offizielles Schlafzimmer, aber… schlafen… tun wir beide drüben." Valjeans Stimme hatte denselben bittenden Beiklang, den sie hatte, als sie Javert diesen Vorschlag unterbreitete, der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

„Das war doch nicht etwa so etwas wie ein eigennütziger Gedanken im Kopf meines heiligen Jean?" Javert fühlte Valjeans Lächeln mehr, als daß er es sehen konnte.

„Ich denke an unser beider Wohlbefinden. Oder denkst du, daß du einen Wahlkampf führen kannst, und ich eine Fabrik leiten könnte, wenn wir über Wochen nicht schlafen?"

„Ja, dann werden wir dieses Opfer wohl bringen müssen und nebenan schlafen." Javert konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Verführer."

„Ein weiteres Vergehen auf der langen Liste meiner Sünden?"

„Mein Lieblingsvergehen."

XXX

Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Rathaus gingen, war es auch für einen unbeteiligten Zuschauer unverkennbar, daß beide ausgesprochen guter Dinge waren. Auf Valjeans Gesicht lag ein sehr fröhliches Lächeln, während Javerts Lippen sich gelegentlich amüsiert kräuselten. Zwar war Javert auch in den vergangenen Stunden nicht überzeugter von der Idee geworden, als Bürgermeister zu kandidieren, aber zumindest wußte er jetzt, daß der Weg dorthin nicht so entbehrungsreich werden würde wie befürchtet.

Valjean sah sich beim Betreten des Rathauses um. Er hatte sich dort nie sonderlich wohlgefühlt, zu bedrückend waren ihm die Räume vorgekommen. Der Eindruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Das Gebäude verbreitete mit seinen engen Gängen und niedrigen Decken eine Atmosphäre von muffigen Amtsstuben.

Daher versuchte Valjean auch, so schnell wie möglich die Stufen zu erklimmen zum Büro des Bürgermeisters. Vor der Tür saß an einem kleinen Schreibtisch ein Sekretär. „Sie wünschen, Messieurs?" fragte dieser.

„Wir möchte eine Kandidatur zur Bürgermeisterwahl anmelden", antwortete Javert mit einem kleinen Seufzen. Unweigerlich fühlte er sich an all die Sekretäre erinnert, die er überwinden mußte, als er Valjeans Begnadigung durchzusetzen versuchte.

Der Sekretär wurde etwas blasser. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß tatsächlich jemand kommen würde, und er ahnte bereits, daß seinem Vorgesetzten das gar nicht gefallen würde. „Einen Moment, Messieurs." Er verschwand hinter der schweren Holztür.

Sowohl Valjean als auch Javert wußten sehr genau, wie dick das Holz dieser Tür war und tauschten daher einen kurzen Blick, als sie hören konnten, wie Batamabois den armen Sekretär anbrüllte.

Womöglich noch bleicher als zuvor kehrte der Sekretär zurück. „M. le Maire läßt bitten."

Die beiden Männer betraten das Büro des Bürgermeisters. Im Gegensatz zur fast spartanischen Einrichtung des Zimmers in den Tagen von Bürgermeister Madeleine bot es nun Luxus, der einer größeren Stadt besser angestanden hätte.

„Messieurs", sagte Batamabois mit einem knappen Kopfnicken und fuhr ohne weitere Begründung fort: „Mein Sekretär hat mir mitgeteilt, daß Sie eine Kandidatur anmelden wollen."

„Allerdings." Valjeans übliche Freundlichkeit war verschwunden.

„Ich sage Ihnen gleich, daß Sie mich nicht täuschen können", erwidere Batamabois. „Ich habe Erkundigungen über Sie eingezogen, und ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Valjean. Sie sind ein verurteilter Verbrecher, Sie haben diese Stadt schon einmal als Bürgermeister über das getäuscht, was Sie sind. Noch einmal wird Ihnen das nicht gelingen. Das Gesetz verbietet Ihnen, für ein solches Amt zu kandidieren, geschweige denn es anzutreten."

„Ich weiß." Valjeans lächelte auf eine Weise, die man selten bei ihm beobachten konnte, überlegen und ein klein wenig arrogant. „Aber wir sind auch nicht hier, weil ich meine Kandidatur anmelden möchte, sondern die meines Freundes M. Javert. Sie erinnern sich gewiß an ihn? Ehemaliger Polizeichef dieser Stadt, Inspecteur 1. Klasse der Pariser Polizei im Ruhestand. Sie werden schwerlich einen gesetzestreueren Bürger finden."

Batamabois machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte geglaubt, leichtes Spiel zu haben mit diesem Fabrikbesitzer mit der dunklen Vergangenheit, den man aufgrund dieser von der Wahl ausschließen konnte. Mit einer Kandidatur Javerts hatte er nicht gerechnet, er hatte bis eben noch nicht einmal geahnt, wer Valjeans ständiger Begleiter überhaupt war. Es lag außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft, daß der Polizist, der damals den Bürgermeister festgenommen hatte, nun offenbar dessen engster Freund war.

„Nun", begann Javert in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall, „was muß ich nun machen, um die Kandidatur anzumelden? Sicherlich gibt es ein Formular auszufüllen."

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen nahm Batamabois ein Papier von seinem Schreibtisch und reichte es Javert. Dieser nahm es entgegen und murmelte, während er seine persönlichen Daten eintrug: „Ich wußte es, es gibt immer ein Formular zum Ausfüllen."

Batamabois sah mit wachsender Unruhe dabei zu, wie Javert sorgfältig jedes Feld des Formulars füllte. Er wußte, er würde etwas unternehmen müssen.

Javert reichte das Formular zurück, und nach kaum mehr als zwei Worten des Abschieds verließen er und Valjean das Büro wieder.

Batamabois brüllte nach seinem Sekretär, der eiligst herbeieilte und den Befehl entgegennahm, schnellstmöglich jede Information zu beschaffen, die über Javert und Valjean zu bekommen war, gleichgültig, was sie kosten möge.


	5. Chapter 5

5

5. Kapitel

Der Umstand, daß Javert seinen Hut in den Ring der Bürgermeisterwahl geworfen hatte, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Stadt. Binnen weniger Stunden hatte er mehr Besucher als in den Monaten zuvor insgesamt. Jeder wollte den Kandidaten, der es wagte, Batamabois, den ungekrönten König von Montreuil, herauszufordern, persönlich kennenlernen.

Javert fiel es nicht leicht, mit einer solchen Aufmerksamkeit umzugehen. Er war nicht gewohnt daran, daß Menschen ihn kennenlernen wollten; sie kamen zu ihm, um Ermittlungsaufträge zu vergeben, aber das war kein Interesse an ihm selbst, sondern nur an seinen Fähigkeiten. Es fiel ihm schwer, bei solchen Gelegenheiten nicht schroff und ablehnend zu sein, und manchmal war er es dennoch.

Natürlich wollten die Bürger von Montreuil jemanden wählen, den sie mochten, aber es lag nicht in Javerts Natur, etwas dafür zu tun, um gemocht zu werden. Das letzte Mal, als er versucht hatte, sich bei jemandem beliebt zu machen, war er sechs Jahre alt gewesen, und wie jeder Versuch, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter zu erringen, war er erfolglos geblieben.

Also flüchtete Javert sich in etwas, das er gut konnte, nämlich in kühle Kompetenz, wenn er in knappen Worten seine Ideen für die Stadt beschrieb: Eindämmung der Korruption, Transparenz von Entscheidungen, Schulen und Mittagessen für alle Kinder bis vierzehn, sowie ein bessere Straßenbeleuchtung. Nach solchen Gesprächen äußerte die Mehrheit der Besucher, daß dieser Javert zwar ein kalter Fisch sei, aber offenbar wisse, wovon er spreche.

Valjean beobachtete die Situation mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte gewußt, daß Javert in der Lage war, jede Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die er sich selbst stellte, auch wenn es eine seiner Persönlichkeit erst einmal fernliegende wie die eines Wahlkämpfers war. Wäre es möglich gewesen, daß Valjeans Liebe noch gewachsen wäre, sie hätte es getan.

XXX

Die erste Woche des Wahlkampfes war vorbei. Die Wahl selbst war auf den 20. März terminiert worden, so daß noch eine weitere Woche blieb. Alles lief sehr gut, einige Handzettel waren verteilt worden, in Geschäften wie dem des Steinmetzes hingen Plakate, und die allgemeine Stimmung war, wenn auch nicht vollständig für Javert, so doch eindeutig gegen Batamabois.

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Fabrik, an dem Valjean nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, etwas zu essen, freute er sich auf ein Abendessen, ein gutes Gespräch und vielleicht einen entspannenden Ausklang des Tages, als er ihre Wohnung betrat. Schon als er Maries Gesicht sah, wußte er, daß daraus wohl nichts werden würde.

„Es tut mir leid, M. Jean, das Abendessen ist zwar fertig, aber ich kann nicht servieren", sagte sie besorgt. „M. Javert sitzt im Salon, hat gesagt, ich solle verschwinden, als ich den Tisch decken wollte, und starrt vor sich hin. Ich glaube, er hat das hier gesehen." Sie zog ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier aus ihrer Schürze. „Die werden überall in der Stadt verteilt."

„Was ist das?" fragte Valjean und nahm das Papier entgegen.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie es sich ansehen, und ich es nicht beschreiben muß." Wenn eine Frau, die einmal dem ältesten Gewerbe der Welt nachgegangen war, eine solche Äußerung machte, mußte es übel sein.

Valjean zog seine Brille aus der Tasche und entfaltete das Papier. Fast eine volle Minute starrte er darauf. Das Papier enthielt eine Zeichnung und einen Satz. „Kann so jemand Bürgermeister sein?" Die Zeichnung war obszöner Natur. Sie zeigte zwei Männer, von denen einer stand, der andere vor ihm kniete. Obgleich kein Meisterwerk der Porträtmalerei trug der stehende Mann unverkennbar Valjeans Gesichtszüge, der kniende Mann Javerts. Was der Kniende gerade für den Stehenden tat, ließ der Phantasie wenig Spielraum, zu eindeutig war der Karikaturist gewesen.

Valjean wurde bleich. Er spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fühlte er den Wunsch, einem anderen Menschen den Hals umdrehen zu wollen, denn es brauchte kein großes Nachdenken, um zu ergründen, in wessen Auftrag das Flugblatt gedruckt und verteilt worden war. „Batamabois, hüte dich, mir jemals in einer dunklen Gasse zu begegnen", brachte Valjean zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Wie konnte er jetzt Javert gegenübertreten, der ganz genau gewußt hatte, daß etwas derartiges passieren würde? Aber natürlich mußte er das, denn Javert würde ihn brauchen, und alles andere als hineinzugehen, wäre ein Davonlaufen gewesen.

Valjean betrat den Salon. Javert saß in seinem Sessel am Feuer, das die einzige Lichtquelle darstellte. Offenbar hatte er Marie nicht nur am Tischdecken, sondern auch am Lichtentzünden gehindert.

„Javert", flüsterte Valjean hilflos.

„Oh, gut, du weißt es also schon", gab Javert zurück, ohne sich umzuwenden.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Valjean und ging neben dem Sessel in die Knie. „Du hattest recht, mit all deinen Befürchtungen."

„Dieses Bild", Javert schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte er, es aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, „läßt es, läßt _uns_ so schmutzig erscheinen; ist es das, was die Leute denken, wenn sie uns sehen?"

Valjean schwieg für einen Meoment. Ihm war nie so bewußt gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick, wie viel Glück sie eigentlich in den letzten sechzehn Jahren gehabt hatten. Abgesehen von einem irrsinnigen Serienmörder hatte ihre Umgebung akzeptiert, was sie waren, sie waren nie gesellschaftlicher Ächtung ausgesetzt gewesen. Paris war anders, offener, vielleicht auch gleichgültiger, aber eine Kleinstadt? „Wenn sie denken, daß das alles ist, was uns verbindet, kann ich ihnen nicht helfen. Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, auch wenn ich gegen diesen Teil persönlich nichts einzuwenden habe, aber darauf reduziert zu werden, sagt mehr über die Leute aus, die diesen Dreck verbreiten und lesen als über uns."

„Es sind diese Leute, die mich wählen sollten." Zum ersten Mal sah Javert Valjean an. „Ich denke, daß ich die Kandidatur zurückziehen sollte. Danach wird mich keiner wählen."

„Dann kehren wir also nach Paris zurück", folgerte Valjean.

„Das habe ich damit nicht sagen wollen."

„Aber es ist die Konsequenz. Wenn du die Kandidatur zurückziehst, wird das als Eingeständnis gewertet werden, daß das, was dieses Machwerk suggeriert, die Wahrheit ist. Und dann wird unser weiterer Aufenthalt hier… unschön werden."

„Was schlägst du dann vor? Es dementieren?" Javert beugte sich ein wenig zu Valjean herunter. „Ich werde unter keinen Umständen verleugnen, was das Wichtigste in meinem Leben ist. Nämlich du."

Valjean erhob sich etwas weiter auf die Knie und küßte Javert liebevoll. Langsam ließ er sich zurücksinken. „Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich sagen kann, und ich würde darüber niemals lügen können. Aber wir könnten es ignorieren."

„Ignorieren?" Javert klang nicht überzeugt.

„Wir werden es einfach nicht kommentieren. Und wir machen deutlich, daß wir es nicht kommentieren."

„Das funktioniert nicht. Die Menschen werden weiterhin die Wahrheit ahnen."

„Die Menschen sehen nur, was sie sehen wollen." Für eine Sekunde stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Valjeans Lippen. „Sie haben jahrelang einen flüchtigen Sträfling als Bürgermeister gehabt, ohne etwas zu bemerken. Nur du hast es gemerkt."

„Aber ich habe auch nur gesehen, was ich sehen wollte, nämlich den Sträfling, anstatt was du wirklich bist." Javert erwiderte das Lächeln, etwas unsicher zu Beginn, doch mit wachsender Sicherheit. „Unter anderen Umständen hättest du ohne weiteres Minister werden müssen mit dem Verstand. Ich füge mich diesem Verstand." Er erhob sich. „Es wird alles anderen als leicht werden, diesen Wahlkampf weiterzuführen. Wir sollten daher unsere Kräfte schonen und zu Abend essen."

„Das halte ich für eine ausgezeichnete Idee." Valjean war erleichtert, daß es ihm gelungen war, Javert zu überzeugen, nicht aufzugeben. „Allerdings werde ich deine Hilfe beim Aufstehen benötigen. Die Zeiten, wo ich zu deinen Füßen knien konnte und ohne weiteres wieder hochkam, sind wohl leider vorbei."

Javert blickte auf Valjean herunter und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Wie ignorieren wir also diesen Schmutz?" fragte er, nachdem Valjean wieder auf die Füße gekommen war, und warf das zusammengeknüllte Papier, was er in der Hand gehalten hatte, ins Feuer.

Statt einer Antwort zog Valjean Javerts Kopf zu sich herunter und küßte ihn zunächst ausgiebig.

Javert erwiderte den Kuß und meinte dann etwas atemlos: „Wenn du das unter ‚ignorieren' verstehst, glaube ich nicht, daß das funktionieren wird."

Valjean lachte ihn an und erklärte dann, worin seine Idee bestand.

XXX

Valjean blickte sich um in dem großen Saal des Gasthauses. Alles war vorbereitet für eine Veranstaltung, in deren Verlauf Javert zunächst über seine Ziele reden und dann Fragen der Wähler beantworten würde. Die Sitzplätze waren bereits besetzt – kein Bürger wollte sich entgehen lassen, was der Herausforderer wohl zu den Flugblättern sagen würde, die die Stadt überschwemmt hatten. Valjean spürte die neugierigen Blicke; natürlich galt ein Teil der Aufmerksamkeit auch ihm, schließlich war er ebenfalls auf dem Flugblatt abgebildet gewesen.

Die Blicke störten ihn nicht, es war ihm eigentlich gleichgültig, was die Stadt über ihn dachte. Was ihn viel mehr störte, war daß er hier im Publikum saß, anstatt im Nebenraum bei Javert zu sein, der seinem Auftritt mehr als nervös entgegen sah. Doch Javert hatte darauf bestanden, um nicht noch mehr Gerüchte auszulösen, als sowieso schon durch die Stadt waberten.

Neben Valjean hatten die Mesdames Laroche Platz genommen, Ehefrau und Mutter des aktuellen Polizeichefs. Beide waren dafür berüchtigt, jeden Klatsch unverzüglich weiterzutragen. „Oh, M. Valjean", flötete die jüngere von beiden, „haben Sie dieses entsetzliche Flugblatt gesehen? Was sagen Sie nur dazu?"

Valjean setzte sein entwaffnendstes Lächeln auf. „Mme. Laroche, Sie können doch unmöglich erwarten, daß ich mir so etwas ansehe, geschweige denn, daß ich es kommentiere."

„Ihr Freund M. Javert wäre sicherlich ein guter Bürgermeister, wenn er nur nicht einen so kalten Eindruck hinterließe", mischte sich die ältere Mme. Laroche ein.

„Na, auf dem Flugblatte machte er den aber nicht", kicherte ihre Schwiegertochter hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Aber Mme. Laroche", tadelte Valjean sanft und erinnerte sie auf diese Weise daran, daß er selbst ja auch Thema auf diesem Flugblatt gewesen war.

Die Uhr in der Gaststube schlug acht, und mit dem letzten Schlag betrat Javert den Saal. Wie immer, wenn er sich unbehaglich fühlte, hielt er sich übertrieben gerade. Der Blick, den er über sein Publikum schweifen ließ, verstärkte sein Unbehagen nur noch mehr. Er hatte noch niemals vor so vielen Menschen gesprochen, er hatte immer nur vor Untergebenen oder Sträflinge kurze Reden gehalten, niemals jedoch vor einer Menge, die ihm freiwillig zuhörte.

Valjean, du und deine Ideen, dachte er in verzweifelter Resignation.

Javert erreichte das kleine Pult und betrachtete die Erschienenen skeptisch. Er wußte plötzlich mit tödlicher Sicherheit, daß es ihm unmöglich sein würde, vor all diesen Menschen ein einziges, verständliches Wort herauszubringen. Fides hätte ihm erklärt, daß man diesen Zustand Lampenfieber nannte, aber das nützte nun auch nichts mehr.

In seiner Panik fiel sein Blick auf Valjean, der ihn ansah mit einer Mischung aus Liebe und Bewunderung, gepaart mit einem ganz leichten Hauch von Stolz. Es war dieser Blick, der Javert dazu brachte, sich wieder zusammenzureißen.

Er setzte seine Brille auf und begann, seine vorbereitete Rede zu halten, in welcher er noch einmal die Ideen für die Stadt skizzierte. Er war dabei knapp, präzise und vermied Platitüden. Nachdem er geendet hatte, erhob sich freundlicher Beifall im Saal.

Schließlich stand der Pfarrer auf, als sich der Applaus schon etwas gelegt hatte. „M. Javert, wollen Sie uns vielleicht etwas zu dem Flugblatt sagen?"

„Von welchem Flugblatt sprechen Sie, Vater?" fragte Javert zurück. Sie waren auf eine solche Frage vorbereitet gewesen, trotzdem konnte er sehen, wie Valjeans Hände sich um dessen Stock legten und diesen krampfhaft festhielten.

„Von diesem." Der Pfarrer überreichte ein Exemplar des Flugblattes mit der obszönen Zeichnung darauf.

„Das einzige, was ich zu derartigem Schmutz zu sagen habe", begann Javert sehr ruhig, auch wenn der Anblick der Zeichnung ihn noch immer wütend machte, „ist, daß M. Batamabois offenbar inzwischen sehr verzweifelt sein muß, um zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen." Mit spitzen Fingern nahm er das Papier entgegen und zerriß es in zahllose kleine Schnipsel.

XXX

„Ich weiß gar nicht, weswegen wir eigentlich dorthin gehen", sagte Javert am Abend des Wahltages. „Ich meine, ich stelle mich grundsätzlich einer Niederlage, aber es muß mir nicht gefallen."

„Du findest die ganze Sache gar nicht mehr so absurd wie zu Beginn." Valjean knöpfte seinen Rock zu. „Kann es sein, daß du inzwischen Bürgermeister werden _willst_?"

Javert dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde nur gerne die Demütigung sparen, Batamabois triumphieren zu sehen."

„Wieso denkst du eigentlich, daß er gewinnen wird?"

„Weil er mit schmutzigen Tricks kämpft, und ich noch immer davon überzeugt bin, daß diese Dinge die Menschen hier beeinflußt haben."

„Ich habe dich gewählt."

„Ich befürchte, du bist ein wenig voreingenommen."

Valjean hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich? Unsinn." Er küßte Javert sanft auf die Lippen. „Laß uns gehen. Wir sollten den Eindruck vermeiden, Angst vor Batamabois zu haben."

Sie verließen die Wohnung und machten sich auf den Weg zum Rathaus. Ein großer Teil der Bürger war ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin. Es handelte sich immerhin um die erste freie Wahl seit einem halben Jahrhundert. Man war daher neugierig, wie die Wahl wohl ausgegangen sein mochte.

Die Wahllokale hatten vor mehreren Stunden bereits geschlossen. Seitdem hatten die Mitglieder der Wahlkommission unter Vorsitz des greisen Notars Benoît die Stimmen ausgezählt.

Je näher sie dem Rathaus kamen, desto nervöser wurde Javert. Erst Valjeans Worte hatten ihm deutlich gemacht, daß ihm inzwischen diese Wahl tatsächlich etwas bedeutete, und sei es nur, daß Batamabois nicht mit seinem Verhalten einfach davonkommen konnte.

Bevor sie das Rathaus betraten, tastete Valjean im Schutze der Dunkelheit kurz nach seiner Hand, drückte diese kurz und flüsterte: „Fertig?"

Javert nickte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war blaß geworden.

Batamabois war bereits anwesend und hatte eine siegesgewisse Miene aufgesetzt. Jetzt kam er auf Javert zu und sagte leise in gönnerhaftem Tonfall: „Sie haben einen beachtlichen Wahlkampf abgeliefert dafür, daß Sie nur ein alternder Ex-Polizist mit zweifelhaftem Lebenswandel sind."

„Immerhin gewinne ich meine Befriedigung nicht dadurch, hilflose Huren zu quälen", entgegnete Javert lauter, so daß einige Anwesende es unweigerlich hören mußten.

Batamaobis wandte sich wortlos ab.

Maître Benoît räusperte sich. „Messieurs, ich gebe hiermit bekannt, was die Auszählung der Stimmen ergeben hat. Der Wahlsieger hat mit einem Vorsprung von 241 Stimme gewonnen."

Valjean spürte nicht, wie er vor Anspannung seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen bohrte.

Javert wappnete sich gegen das Wahlergebnis, wie auch immer es ausgefallen sein mochte, vor allem jedoch gegen die Verkündung seiner Niederlage.

„Sieger der Bürgermeisterwahl ist…", Benoît machte zum Verdruß aller eine Pause, „… M. Javert."

Javerts Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blaß zu bleich. Er hatte sich so darauf konzentriert, eine Niederlage mit Würde zu tragen, daß er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, welche Reaktion bei einem Sieg angemessen sein mochte. Hilflos suchte sein Blick nach Valjean, dessen Augen strahlten, und dessen Gesicht einen halb ungläubigen, halb glücklichen Ausdruck zeigte.

Noch immer ein wenig wie betäubt durchquerte Javert den Raum und legte Valjean eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hattest recht. Es hat funktioniert."

„Du hast gewonnen." Valjeans Stimme war voller Staunen.

„_Wir_ haben gewonnen", verbesserte Javert. „Und nach heute werde ich nie wieder behaupte, daß es irgend etwas gibt, das wir nicht zusammen schaffen können."


	6. Chapter 6

6

6. Kapitel

„Papa, Papa", rief Cosette in einem Überschwang, der schwerlich bei einer vierfachen Mutter vermutet worden wäre, und flog in Valjeans Arme. Der Rest ihrer Familie folgte etwas langsamer, wobei insbesondere den Zwillingen und Georges das Verhalten ihrer Mutter ein wenig peinlich zu sein schien.

Valjean brachte kaum ein Wort heraus, so überrascht und gerührt war er. Es war für ihn vollkommen unerwartet, nach vier Monaten endlich wieder mit seiner Tochter vereint zu sein. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß die gesamte Pontmercy-Familie unangemeldet nach Montreuil kommen würde, um seinen morgigen achtzigsten Geburtstag zu feiern.

Nacheinander begrüßte er, nachdem er es endlich über sich gebracht hatte, die Umarmung Cosettes zu lösen, seine Enkel und seinen Schwiegersohn. „Ich freue mich so sehr, euch zu sehen." Schließlich fand er doch noch Worte. „Ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, daß ihr den weiten Weg machen würdet."

„Ich lasse mir doch nicht entgehen, den morgigen Tag mit dir zu verbringen." Cosette strahlte. Die Überraschung war offenbar vollkommen gelungen. Ein paar diskrete Briefe von und an Javert hatten alles Notwendige vorbereitet.

„Sind wir die ersten?" wollte der knapp zehnjährige Georges wissen.

„Georges, sei ruhig", zischte Jean-Luc, „das soll doch eine Überraschung sein."

„Noch mehr Überraschungen?" Valjean blickte seine Familie an. „Wer kommt denn noch?"

„Wenn wir es sagen würden, wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr", antwortete Marie-Eponine, wobei die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen einen gewissen Verdacht nahelegte.

Marius versuchte, nicht sonderlich geschickt, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wo ist eigentlich Javert?"

Jetzt war es an Valjean, verschwörerisch zu lächeln. Der Brief mit den letzten Ereignissen konnte Paris nicht vor der Abreise der Pontmercys erreicht haben. „Er ist im Rathaus."

„Das trifft sich ja ausgezeichnet." Marius zog eine Aktenmappe hervor. „Wenn ich schon hier bin, kann ich auch meinen Pflichten nachgehen. Ich bin seit der Revolution Mitglied in der ‚Kommission zur Gefängnisreform'."

„Sie sind was?" Einen langen Moment wußte Valjean nicht, ob seine Mundwinkel aus Ungläubigkeit oder wegen der Absurdität dieser Entwicklung zuckten.

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist etwas überraschend, aber der neue Justizminister hat angefragt, ob ich in einer der Reformkommissionen mitarbeiten wolle, und diese erschien mir am… passendsten. Da ich mir dann auch das hiesige Gefängnis ansehen wollte, könnte ich Javert im Rathaus abholen. Er versteht ja einiges von Gefängnissen. Er ist doch hoffentlich nicht zu ärgerlich, daß wir gewonnen haben, oder?"

„Nein, das ist er nicht." Valjean schien sich gerade über einen Witz, den offenbar nur er kannte, köstlich zu amüsieren. „Gehen Sie nur, Marius, er wird sich freuen, Sie zu sehen."

Marius machte sich auf den Weg, während Cosette ihren Vater neugierig anblickte. „Papa, was genau tut Javert im Rathaus?"

Sie lauschte Valjeans Erklärung mit der Hand vor dem vor Staunen halb offenem Mund, bis sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und laut zu lachen begann.

XXX

Marius betrat das Rathaus von Montreuil. Nach einigem Suchen fand er einen Mann, der gerade Unterlagen auf einem dazu eigentlich zu kleinen Schreibtisch sortierte. „Guten Tag, ich suche M. Javert. Man sagte mir, daß ich ihn hier finden könnte."

Der Mann, offenbar ein Sekretär, warf Marius einen Blick zu, als zweifle er an dessen Verstand. Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort geben konnte, hörte Marius aus der halb offen stehenden Tür neben dem Schreibtisch die Stimme des Gesuchten.

„… Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, M, Naverot, bieten Sie mir Geld, damit Ihr Sägewerk bei den Arbeiten für die Stadt auch zukünftig bevorzugt wird?"

„Ich sehe, Sie sind ein Mann klarer Worte", eine zweite Stimme, diesmal unbekannt. „Was halten Sie von meinem Angebot?"

„Das werden Sie sofort erfahren", erklärte Javert, und über sechzehn Jahre Bekanntschaft ließen Mairus sicher sein, daß die Antwort wohl kaum zu Naverots Begeisterung ausfallen würde. „Inspecteur Laroche, verhaften Sie diesen Mann. Er hat versucht, eine Amtsperson zu bestechen."

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte eine dritte Stimme nervös. „M. Batamabois hat immer gerne Geschäfte mit M. Naverot gemacht."

„Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich M. Batamabois, oder als würde ich scherzen?" fragte Javert schneidend zurück. „M. Batamabois ist nicht mehr Bürgermeister dieser Stadt, daher werden wir uns hier jetzt wieder an die Gesetze halten. Werden Sie nun meine Anweisung ausführen, M. l'Inspecteur, oder soll ich die Verhaftung selbst vornehmen?"

Selbst durch die angelehnte Tür konnte man Laroche förmlich denken hören, bis er sagte: „Jawohl, M. le Maire. Kommen Sie freiwillig mit, M. Naverot, oder soll ich meine Männer rufen?"

Marius' Kinnlade fiel nach unten. Während er für sich versuchte, eine Erklärung für die Anrede, die Laroche benutzt hatte, zu finden, geleitete ein Polizist in Uniform einen elegant gekleideten Mann hinaus. Javert erschien in der Tür, blickte den beiden einen Moment lang nach, und bemerkte dann seinen Besucher. „Oh, Marius, Sie sind ja schon da."

„Ähm, ja", Marius fand langsam seine Sprache wieder, wenn es ihr auch noch an Eloquenz mangelte, „nachdem das ganze Theater in Paris vorbei war, hielten wir es für sinnvoll, rechtzeitig zu reisen, damit wir auch sicher zum Geburtstag meines Schwiegervaters hier sind. Was genau tun Sie eigentlich hier?"

„Ich bin der Bürgermeister", antwortete Javert leicht resigniert. „Seit vorgestern."

„Bürgermeister?" fragte Marius fassungslos. „Wie konnte das geschehen?"

Javert gab einen Laut von sich, der zweifelsohne sowohl als Seufzen als auch als Lachen hätte gedeutet werden können. Er hatte selbst noch immer die meisten Zweifel an seiner Eignung für diese Tätigkeit. „Wenn ich Ihnen sage, daß es so eine klassische Jean-Valjean-Idee war, begreifen Sie sicherlich, wie es dazu kommen konnte."

„Ich bin mit seiner Tochter verheiratet, oder?" gab Marius trocken zurück. „Wer außer mir sollte es sonst begreifen?"

XXX

Javert und Marius verließen gerade das Gefängnis, wo sich letzterer von der Unterbringung der Gefangenen im allgemeinen und ersterer von der M. Naverots überzeugt hatte. Aus Richtung der Fabrik kamen Valjean, Cosette und die Kinder, welche Javert überschwenglich begrüßten.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, weswegen wir hier eine Versammlung abhalten?" raunte Valjean Javert zu, nachdem die Begrüßung allseits erfolgt war.

„Postkutsche", antwortete Javert knapp und deutete mit dem Kopf die Hauptstraße hinauf, wo tatsächlich die Postkutsche erschien.

„Oh, Gott", seufzte Valjean fast schon verzweifelt; nach wie vor war es ihm unangenehm, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Der Wagen kam zum Stehen, der Schlag wurde aufgerissen, und heraus sprangen Pierre und Jeanne Danois, gefolgt von ihrer Mutter Violetta und sehr viel langsamer von ihrem Vater Inspecteur Lucien Danois.

Violetta hatte zu Valjeans Rührung und Javerts Irritation bereits beiden Männern einen Kuß auf die Wange gegeben, als Marie-Eponine förmlich heranflog, „Pierre" hervorstieß und knapp einen Schritt vor den Danois' zum Stehen kam. Pierres Gesicht erstrahlte heller als ein Sommernachmittag.

Lucien blieb etwas steif vor Marius stehen, während sich Cosette und Violetta schon ausgiebig und herzlich begrüßten. Die Familien hatten sich mehrere Monate aufgrund der unterschiedlichen politischen Standpunkte nicht gesehen. „M. le Baron."

„M. l'Inspecteur", antwortete Marius beinahe ebenso steif.

„Ich gratuliere zu Ihrer neuen Position." Lucien hatte offenbar vor, den Eindruck von Zivilisiertheit bestehen zu lassen.

„Danke", erwiderte Marius. „Ich hoffe, die letzten Entwicklungen hatten für Sie keine negativen Folgen."

„Nein. Ich diene dem französischen Staat, da ist es nicht von Belang, ob dieser gerade eine Republik ist, oder der König herrscht. Wir haben wieder eine legitime Regierung, deren Anweisungen ich ausführe."

„Da kommt noch ein Wagen", bemerkte plötzlich Fantine-Euphrasie.

Statt eines Bauerngespanns oder eines der Wagen, die die Erzeugnisse der Fabrik auslieferten, fuhr eine in einem auffälligen Dunkelrot gehaltene Kutsche die Straße entlang. Sie war kaum zum Stehen gekommen, da war Fides bereits herausgesprungen. Ihr folgten Patrice Arthur mit etwas mißmutigem Gesichtsausdruck, und Dr. Grenvil, langjähriger Hausarzt aller Anwesenden.

Aus dem Wageninneren beschwerte sich eine Stimme: „Nun helfen Sie mir schon hier heraus." Dr. Grenvil reichte seine Hand hinein, mit der er einer sehr auffällig gekleideten Gestalt heraushalf.

Valjean und Javert tauschten einen wenig erfreuten Blick. „Was macht der denn hier?" fragte Javert schließlich zu niemandem Bestimmten gewandt.

„Er hat gesagt, er wäre ein Freund von Ihnen beiden." Patrice Arthur schien ein wenig das Gefühl zu haben, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„_Ein_ Freund?" schnappte Joseph Clery, bekannter unter seinem Spitznamen aus dem Bagno, „Prinzessin". „Ich bin der allerälteste Freund von unserem wunderbaren Paar dort."

„Aha", machte Javert nur, während Valjean so höflich wie möglich sagte: „Vielleicht könntest du noch lauter sprechen? In Aras gibt es noch eine alte, schwerhörige Dame in einem Außenbezirk, die dich möglicherweise nicht verstanden haben mag."

„Oh, ihr seid in aller Heimlichkeit hier? Wie süß! Na, ja, nach all den Jahren muß man ja sich auch etwas einfallen lassen, um wieder ein bißchen Schwungs ins Liebesleben zu bringen."

„Schaffen wir dieses höchst indiskrete Wesen schnellstmöglich von hier weg, bevor er noch Details berichtet, die ich so genau über meinen Vater nicht zu erfahren wünsche", erklärte Cosette und nahm den Arm der Prinzessin, um ihn in Richtung der Fabrik zu führen.

„Manchmal hat dein Schwiegersohn sogar recht mit ‚Cosette, mein Engel'", kommentierte Javert so, daß nur Valjean es hören konnte.

Der Rest der Gesellschaft folgte Cosette und der Prinzessin langsam. Nach einigen Metern fand sich Javert an Fides' Seite wieder, die in Kleidung und Frisur schon für Paris sehr divenhaft gewirkt hätte, in Montreuil aber unzählige Blicke auf sich zog. Nur die eine Strähne ihres Haares, die sich partout nicht bändigen ließ, störte den Eindruck. „Hast du irgendwann die nächsten Tage eine Viertelstunde für mich Zeit, Onkel?"

„Was ist los?" wollte Javert mißtrauisch wissen.

„Ich dachte, du könntest Patrice und mich dann trauen."

„Wieso denn gerade jetzt?"

„Die Karten haben mir schon vor Jahren gesagt, daß du mich verheiraten würdest. Ich wußte nie, wie das gehen sollte, aber jetzt kannst du es ja."

„Die Karten?" Javert mußte widerwillig lächeln. „Seit wann glaubst du, was in den Karten steht? Du sagst selbst, daß du die schlechteste Wahrsagerin der Welt seiest."

„Eben, wenn selbst ich das in den Karten sehe…" Fides erwiderte das Lächeln. „Also, würdest du es tun?"

Der Widerwille wich aus Javerts Lächeln, als er nickte. Selbst wenn seine Zweifel an seiner neuen Position berechtigt sein sollten, war sie immerhin dazu gut, das unstete Liebesleben seiner Nichte zu legalisieren.

XXX

Valjean hatte sehr eigene Vorstellungen, wie sein Geburtstag auszusehen hatte. Nachdem er sich, nach einem sehr ausgedehnten Geburtstagskuß aus seinem Bett und Javerts Armen geschält hatte, nicht ohne einen bedauernden Blick zurückzuwerfen, besuchte er mit Cosette den Friedhof, um ihr den Grabstein zu zeigen, der dort errichtet worden war, wo Fantine vermutlich begraben lag. Cosette hatte nie einen Ort gehabt, wo sie sich ihrer Mutter hätte nahe fühlen können, und so blieben sie fast eine Stunde vor dem Stein stehen, der unter dem Namen nun die Buchstaben „Liebende Mutter" trug.

Als sie schließlich zur Fabrik zurückkehrten, war Javert längst aufgestanden und unterwegs, um etwas zu erledigen, wie er hinterlassen hatte.

Valjean gab den Arbeitern der Fabrik den Tag bei vollem Lohn frei und bot ihnen an, daß sie am Nachmittag mit den Familien zu einer Feier mit ausreichend Essen für alle erscheinen könnten. Eigentlich hätte Valjean am liebsten keinerlei Aufhebens um seinen Geburtstag gemacht, aber das war spätestens mit der Ankunft von Familie und Freunden nicht mehr möglich, weil so viele Fremde in einer kleinen Stadt wie Montreuil unweigerlich auffallen mußten. Somit hatte er keine Wahl gehabt, als zu feiern, und ohne seine Arbeiter zu feiern, war für ihn natürlich völlig undenkbar. Violetta hatte bei den Vorbereitungen das Kommando übernommen und jagte die anderen Gäste mit diversen Aufgaben durch die Stadt.

Valjean mußte feststellen, daß er bei diesen Vorbereitungen ein wenig überflüssig war. Seine Fabrik war für diesen Tag geschlossen, seine Gäste waren beschäftigt, und wo Javert sich herumtrieb, konnte ihm keiner sagen. Daher begann er, sich durch den großen Stapel Bücher zu arbeiten, den er als Geschenk erhalten hatte. Er war gerade bei dem Buch angekommen, welches die Prinzessin mitgebracht hatte, war beim Anlesen etwas errötet und fragte sich nun, ob Javerts Reaktion wohl interessant wäre, wenn er ihm laut daraus vorlesen würde, als sich plötzlich jemand formvollendet vor ihm verbeugte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, M. Wohltäter", sagte dieser Jemand.

Valjean starrten seinen Gegenüber ungläubig an. „Ich glaube es kaum, daß Sie zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier erschienen sind, M. Montparnasse."

„Nein, ich gebe zu, ich hätte dies eigentlich nicht getan. Kleinstädte sind nun so gar nichts, was mich erfreuen kann, aber man erzählte mir, Sie hätten hier so eine kleine Produktion mit Jett aufgezogen", erklärte Montparnasse mit geradezu entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit. „Und Azelma betreibt einen Schmuckladen. Da wäre es doch sehr merkwürdig, wenn wir aufgrund unserer langen Bekanntschaft nicht zu einem für beide Seiten guten Geschäft kommen könnten."

„Es hätte mich auch sehr überrascht, wenn Ihre Anwesenheit tatsächlich allein meinen Geburtstag geschuldet wäre." Das Lächeln in Valjeans Stimme nahm den Worten etwas die Schärfe.

„Es war eine willkommene Gelegenheit, Ihnen in ungezwungenem Rahmen meine Aufwartung zu machen, und bei dieser Gelegenheit über Geschäfte zu sprechen." Montparnasse grinste.

„Bleibt uns denn gar nichts erspart?" fragte Javert, der lautlos hinter Montparnasse aufgetaucht war. „Was tun Sie denn hier?"

„Geschäfte, M. l'Inspecteur, Geschäfte."

„Ihre Art von Geschäften kenne ich; so etwas will ich in meiner Stadt nicht sehen", gab Javert zurück.

„Ihre Stadt?" Montparnasse blickte Javert mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Zweifel, ob dieser noch ganz bei Trost sei, an.

„Ja, ‚seine Stadt' ist schon richtig", bestätigte Valjean und schien sich großartig zu amüsieren. „Und die korrekte Anrede wäre inzwischen ‚M. le Maire'."

„Autsch", machte Montparnasse. „Ich habe nichts weiter vor, als ein bißchen Jett zu einem ordentlichen Preis von einem alten Bekannten zu erwerben." Er entfernte sich, während er etwas davon murmelte, daß die Sitten verrohen würden, wenn Polizisten zu Bürgermeistern würden.

Als Valjean am Nachmittag die große Halle der Fabrik betrat, war diese wie verwandelt. Lange Tische bogen sich unter verschiedensten Speisen. Sämtlich Gäste sowie die Arbeiter mit Familien und einige der anderen Bewohner von Montreuil waren anwesend. Sie begannen zu applaudieren und zu jubeln, was Valjean beinahe veranlaßt hätte, die Halle fluchtartig zu verlassen; lediglich der Umstand, daß Javert, hinter ihm stehend, den Rückweg mit seinem Körper versperrte, verhinderte dies. „Du mußt da jetzt durch", flüsterte Javert durchaus nicht ohne Amüsement. „Du bist zu alt, um einfach davonzulaufen, die Zeiten sind vorbei."

Sehr schüchtern und fast schon mit Panik im Blick nahm Valjean auf dem für ihn vorgesehenen, besonders geschmückten Stuhl Platz.

Bevor alles ein weiteres Mal auf ihn einstürzen konnte, entschied Javert sich, etwas zu unternehmen, auch wenn es seiner Natur nicht entsprach. Er ergriff das Wort. „Meine Damen und Herren, M. Valjean hat darum gebeten, ihn so zu behandeln wie an jedem anderen Tag auch. Wir sollten seinen Wunsch respektieren, nachdem wir alle jetzt einmal auf sein Wohl die Gläser erheben. Im Namen von uns allen möchte ich Dank aussprechen für all das Gute, was er in den vergangenen Jahren getan hat. Ohne Jean Valjean wäre kaum jemand hier in diesem Saal dort, wo er heute ist." Er sah Valjean voller Wärme und Liebe an, und für einen Moment war es ihm gleichgültig, ob und wie jemand diesen Blick interpretieren würde. „Oder was er ist."

XXX

Die Feier in der Fabrik war lang und ausgelassen, ein Ereignis, von dem jeder, der dort gewesen war, noch Jahre später mit Begeisterung erzählte. Es war bereits am späten Abend, als die Arbeiter und Bürger von Montreuil nach Hause gingen. Lediglich die zahlreichen Besucher aus Paris waren noch anwesend.

In einer Ecke saßen Pierre und Marie-Eponine und hielten verschämt unter dem Tisch Händchen. Marius und Lucien waren, unter tatkräftiger Mithilfe des vermittelnden Dr. Grenvil dabei, ihre politischen Differenzen endgültig auszuräumen. Die anderen saßen verteilt über den Raum und unterhielten sich in kleinen Gruppen, abgesehen von Georges, der aussah, als würde er demnächst einschlafen.

Javert lehnte an einer Wand und entschied, daß es Zeit war, Valjean zu retten, der in die Fänge der Prinzessin geraten war, die eine Menge indiskreter Dinge auszuplaudern schien, was den auf der anderen Seite sitzenden Montparnasse ein wenig zu sehr zu interessieren schien.

Javert stieß sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte zu Valjean hinüber. Dieser sah ihn mit großen, bittenden Augen an. „Ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit gewesen?" fragte Javert.

„Ein bißchen viel vielleicht auf einmal", antwortete Valjean, wobei er etwas angespannt klang, und so unauffällig wie möglich von Montparnasse zur Prinzessin blickte.

„Fühlst du dich zu erschöpft, eine kleine Ausfahrt mit mir zu machen?" Wer genau hinhörte, konnte in Javerts Stimme einen Hauch von Enttäuschung hören, sollte die Antwort „Ja." lauten.

„Eine Ausfahrt? Wohin?" Valjean klang auf einmal deutlich lebendiger.

„Das wird nicht verraten", erwiderte Javert.

„Soll ich etwas mitnehmen?" Valjean erhob sich.

„Nur deinen Mantel."

Während Valjean seinen Mantel holte, entschuldigte Javert sich bei den anderen, daß er den Gastgeber für einige Stunden entführen würde.

Vor der Fabrik stand ein kleiner Einspänner. Nachdem sie beide eingestiegen waren, und Javert die Zügel genommen hatte, fragte Valjean trocken: „Ich vermute, es hat keinen Zweck, wenn ich frage, wohin die Fahrt geht, oder?"

Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung. „Ich würde dir nicht antworten." Javert warf einen Blick zur Seite. „Ich sage dir aber gerne, warum wir diese Fahrt machen."

„Das wäre immerhin ein Anfang."

„Ich wollte diese Fahrt schon seit einigen Wochen unternehmen, aber mitten im Winter wäre es unbequem gewesen, und ich weiß nicht, wann wir demnächst die Zeit dafür hätten. Du hast soviel zu tun mit der Fabrik, ich mit dem Rathaus. Und ich gebe zu, daß ich in diesem ganzen Trubel ein paar Momente mit dir allein haben wollte. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel."

Statt einer Antwort spürte Javert, wie sich Valjeans Hans für einen kurzen Augenblick auf seinen Oberschenkel verirrte, was deswegen gefahrlos möglich war, da sie gerade die Stadtgrenze passiert hatten, und es stockdunkel war.

Valjean rätselte still vor sich hin, wohin die Fahrt gehen würde. Er wußte einerseits, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, nach dem Ziel zu fragen, andererseits hatte er keine Ahnung, wohin die Reise gehen könnte. Er hatte seit ihrer Ankunft in Montreuil die Stadt nicht verlassen; so hatte er keine Punkte, an denen er sich orientieren konnte.

Irgendwann bog Javert von der Straße ab und brachte den Wagen vor einer Scheune zum Stehen.

„Das ist nicht der Ort, für den ich ihn halte, oder?" wollte Valjean ungläubig wissen.

„Doch." Javert wirkte auf einmal ein wenig schüchtern. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen, was hier das erste Mal geschehen ist, und ich dachte, dies wäre der Ort, an den wir uns zurückziehen könnten, wo uns niemand findet, weil nur wir beide davon wissen." Er sprang aus dem Wagen und drückte Valjean die Zügel in die Hand. „Ich öffne das Tor, du zählst bis zwanzig und folgst mir dann mit dem Wagen."

„Ich mag es, wenn du geheimnisvoll bist." Valjean sah zu, wie Javert das Tor öffnete und zählte bis zwanzig. Langsam lenkte er den Wagen ins Innere der Scheune. Javert hatte eine Lampe angezündet, auf dem Boden lagen eine Decke und Kissen, und auf einem Strohballen standen eine Flasche Wein, ein Krug Wasser sowie mehrere Schälchen mit Pralinés und Bonbons gefüllte. „Meine Güte, wann hast du das hierhergeschafft?" staunte Valjean.

„Heute morgen, als du mit Cosette auf dem Friedhof gewesen bist." Javert streckte seine Hand aus und half Valjean aus dem Wagen.

„Ich habe niemals geglaubt, daß wir jemals hierher zurückkehren würden." Ein wenig mühsam ließ Valjean sich auf der Decke nieder. „Ein wenig gespenstisch."

„Das finde ich aus." Javert kniete sich neben Valjean und zog ihn sanft an sich. „Hier hast du mich zum ersten Mal geküßt, hier hat meine Obsession für dich begonnen. Vorher warst du nur ein Fall, aber nachdem wir hier waren, war ich besessen von dir. Und offen gestanden, bin ich das immer noch." Die letzten Worte flüsterte er nur noch. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Valjean."

„Ich bin froh, daß du mich hierher gebracht hast", murmelte Valjean, während seine Hand durch Javerts Haar fuhr. „Die Fabrik, dein Amt, diese Feier, das ist alles soviel, daß es gut ist, sich daran zu erinnern, was wirklich wichtig ist. Daß du und ich zusammen sind."

„Manchmal stelle ich mir die Frage, was eigentlich passiert wäre, wenn ich dich hier nicht zurückgestoßen hätte. Ich war so kurz davor, für einen Moment alles zu vergessen."

„Ich war auch nicht darauf gefaßt, was ich auslöste", gestand Valjean leise.

„Vielleicht könnten wir herausfinden, was hätte geschehen können?" Javert beugte sich etwas herunter und küßte Valjean lange und ausgiebig.

„Aber Herr Bürgermeister", erwiderte Valjean atemlos, bevor er Javert an dessen Kragen erneut an sich zog, und sehr lange in der Scheune keine zusammenhängenden Sätze mehr gewechselt wurden.


End file.
